Finding My Way Back Home
by Marissa Davis
Summary: My life had become an empty void. Then 2 lawyers walk in and tell me where my real parents live. Finding out I have 2 brothers was only the beginning. Coming to Tree Hill ended up being the best thing I could have ever done. The story of Allie Scott.
1. Diary Of Jane

**Hey I just had the craziest impulse to start a new story!! haha I've had this idea in my head for like a year and I finally feel like I am capable of putting it out there for you all to read. It's the story of Lucas and Nathan's little sister Allie. They don't know she exists, but one day she shows up and the brings with her some troubling memories and emotional baggage. It might be a little confusing at first, because it's all in her POV so at this point she doesn't know she even has brothers. Anyway I really hope you all like it. It's going to concentrate on her and her relationships with Nathan and Lucas. I still haven't decided on the couples yet so I'm always open to suggestions or preferences. So here's the first chapter please bear with me I've never written anything that didn't revolve around a couple lol **

It's 6 A.M. on saturday. What the hell is wrong with me? No one gets up this early on a Saturday. Maybe someone who didn't stay up all night would be capable of sleeping in past 6 A.M. You know what they say sleep is overrated anyway. I've suffered from insomnia for as long as I can remember. Taking pills never did anything for me I always thought if I was meant to get a peaceful night sleep then it would just happen. Of course maybe it wasn't so much the insomnia preventing me from the deep sleep I so desperately needed. No I'm pretty sure it was the noise of the 13 year old bitch who was fucking her boyfriend for what seemed like the millionth time since last night. Yeah those two don't stop for anything. Maybe it was the fact that these walls were so damn thin that I could hear everything from both rooms on each side of me.

Maybe it was the fact that this was the 79th night in a row I hadn't slept even for a second. I couldn't blame it all on the horny preteens in the room next door. The 17 year old twin girls on the other side spend most of their nights screaming at each other anyway. They fight over everything it's pretty ridiculous. I wish I had a sister or brother. My chest tightened thinking about that. I'd be so happy with either one. Having someone to listen to you and be there for you unconditionally and no matter what they'll always love you. Obviously all siblings weren't like that. Hell maybe none of them were. My chest tightened again at that thought. I pulled out my ipod and blasted 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin. It drowned out all the noise of everyone in this pathetic shit hole excuse of a place to live. Then again it was a foster home and those weren't exactly meant to like the four seasons.

I sighed and pulled the blankets over my head trying to concentrate on the lyrics of one of my favorite songs.

_If I had to _

_I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that_

_Would you like that_

I'm only 16 years old and already I'm an orphan. I guess technically I'm not a real orphan since it was my adoptive parents who died, but still. I don't know my real parents. I was adopted pretty much the second I was born so it's very clear my real mom and dad didn't want to even deal with me for more than they needed to. I grew up living in the penthouse of the most luxurious apartment complex in Charlotte. It was by far the richest city in North Carolina. My father was the most successful lawyer on the east coast possibly country and my mother was a famous model who traveled to New York a lot. Trajecally on the way to the airport so they could go spend the month in the mansion in Paris they got into a car accident and they both died as well as Edward our family limo driver. I really miss Edward he taught me how to drive when I was 12. I was a little impatient and didn't want to wait until I was 16, and I spent way more time with him than my own parents. He helped me with my homework when my nanny wasn't doing her job and I always considered him a close friend.

The minute I got the news about the accident the police sent me here to the Charlotte foster homes. Original name right? I fortunately received my own room, but it wouldn't have mattered since I always know what everyone else on this floor is doing because I can hear it all happening. We might as well be roommates. I groaned in frustration at the whole situation. And isn't it bad when you get the news of your parents demise and you don't even shead a tear? Well I don't know, but I sure as hell didn't.

_And I don't mind _

_If you say this love is the last tim_

_So now I'll ask_

_Do you like that_

_Do you like that_

The funeral was packed with their clients and co-workers and supposed friends. It was raining. The ultimate cliché its raining during a funeral. Neither one of their will's have been read yet. My dad was my parents lawyers, but some of his friends from the firm have been trying to open it and read it without breaking any laws. They said they'd contact me when they did. I personally didn't care what it said in the will. I've been living here since April 15th and today is June 11th. I'm used to the awful food, the even more awful people. The woman who runs this place doesn't care about anyone here.

_No_

I'm used to people lying. Saying one thing and doing something completely different betraying your trust. That was the story of my life. First my parents don't want me and they hand me off to the highest bidder. Then they only pretend to care long enough to jet off for business or just to get away for months at a time always leaving a note on the counter and enough money to feed a small city. My mom called it 'pocket change' I'll be the first to admit going to private schools forever riding in a limo everywhere and getting anything whenever I wanted sounded like a pretty kick ass life. To an outsider it really would. They didn't know the truth.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of jane_

_So tell me how it should be_

My dad was an alcoholic and sometimes when he had a bad day at work or he and my mom faught he liked to take his anger out on me. It didn't happen that often he wasn't around enough for it to really bother me. I blocked it out every time he did it anyway. Covering up the bruises was easy, especially when it didn't happene very often. Even if I did call the cops I'm sure Richard Valmount would either defend himself and win or pay the cops off. My mom Veronica Valmount ignored it pretended like the abuse didn't exist. Kind of like what she did with my existance.

That might upset some children having the realization that their parents didn't love them or care. For me it wasn't a big deal. I never minded being home by myself I've always been independent. Now I know I didn't get that from Richard or Veronica that must have come from one of my real parents. I closed my eyes and tried to relax long enough to fall asleep, but after a few minutes I realized it was useless and I got up.

I made my way to the kitchen still listening to my ipod keeping it on repeat and fixed myself a bowl of lucky charms. It's been my favorite cereal forever. That was the only thing I had to look forward to in life anymore was getting the chance to eat something that I actually liked. I ate by myself. I do everyday for every meal. The people here are so pissed off or annoying I can't interact with any of them. They all know who I am so that just pissed me off even more. They all talk shit, but I ignore it because I don't care what any of them think.

_Try to find out what makes you tick_

_As I lie down _

_Sore and sick _

_Do you like that_

_Do you like that_

I go to school Monday throught Friday, but it was summer break and the next day after the accident word had spread about my parents. All the stares were irritating, but easy to ignore. I've always prided myself on not caring what others think. I had a philosophy if I'm content with myself why bother changing anything. If someone else doesn't like it than they can fuck off. I've always had an attitude and I know I got that from Veronica. She poisoned me with her bitchy ways since I was a little girl. The only good that came out of it was I can outbitch anyone and I was one hell of an intimidator so none of the posers at my school messed with me.

I was tough, but on the outside it really didn't look that way. I knew some of the hardest gang members in the city. That wasn't important though. I've had my fare share of friends. They weren't real friends. I had known that from the beginning, but it was better than hanging out by myself. Now I know that being by yourself is way better than wasting your time with a bunch of ass holes and sluts. That's what my so called 'best friends' were.

I had the same group since elementary school. It was me, Patrick, Jack, Kirsten, and Jack's sister Britney. We basically dominated the school, but in a weird way because of who my parents were I was considered the leader. Patrick asked me out in 8th grade. He was in 9th and so was Jack and Britney. They're the twins and I hate them both now. Kirsten was always my closest friend. Her mom was a model to and knew my mom. But when one person is the head of any group the other members always have a plan to take them down. That's exactly what they did to me.

My parents died on March 17th and on March 23rd I lost my virginity to Patrick and the same night I lost my innocence to Jack. Only an hour after Patrick and I finished having sex for the first time at a party at Jack and Britney's house I walked back into that room to find Patrick screwing Kirsten my best friend. I was shocked and they were so into it they didn't even notice me walk in or walk out. I went into Jack's room and cried on his bed. I was stupid enough to believe Patrick when he said he loved me. I never fully opened up to him, but I was close. He took advantage of my situation with my parents and tried to comfort me. I felt so betrayed and sad. I was also so busy crying I hadn't noticed Jack walk in and sit next to me on the bed. He started trying to comfort me, and I immediately got a bad feeling.

He and I had been friends for so long, but he always gave me a creepy feeling. He and Patrick had been best friends since they were in preschool. I had gotten screwed over trusting Patrick why bother with his best friend? I got up and he grabbed my wrist. I tried to yank it away, but he was stronger. The rest is pretty much history. Jack threw me down on the bed and after my screams of protest and fighting back didn't work he did what he claimed he been wanting to do since the minute I started going out with Patrick.

_There's a fine line between love and hate_

_And I don't mind_

_Just let me say that_

_I like that _

_I like that_

After that night I didn't have any friends. I didn't have any family. I walked back to the foster home and sat on the floor of my bathroom holding a razor to my wrist seriously considering ending all of it. I had lost myself entirely that night. I don't have a home and I'm damaged goods. I've been broken ever since then and I'm all alone. I never believed in physically hurting myself over and over hoping the pain would go away. I knew it would always be there no matter what so if I was going to cut it would be one time and I'd be done for good.

My thoughts were interrupted when Trisha the owner of the home walked in with 2 lawyers from my dad's firm.

"Allison how are you doing?" The bald one asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Frank how are you?" I asked sarcastically. I hated fake people.

"I'm fine thank you." He said polietly. I got up and put my bowl in the sink. My ipod was still in on and I was trying to keep concentrating on the song.

"We have some news." Bill the other one said.

"What's that?" I asked turning around and leaning on the sink.

"We found your mother." He said. My jaw dropped. Did he just say my mother?

"My real mom?" I asked making sure. I didn't even know they looked for her.

"Yes she lives here in North Carolina in a small town called Tree Hill." Frank said opening up a file and handing it to me. I looked at the picture of the woman in awe. She had shoulder length dark brown hair like mine and was beautiful. Her name is Karen Roe. My real last name is Roe! This was all so surreal. The second I felt excited it was replaced with nothingness. I never wanted to know my real mom since she didn't give a shit about me from the beginning.

"Thanks but no thanks you guys I don't need this." I said handing the folder back to him.

"We've been looking for the past week. We thought you wouldn't want to live here anymore." Bill said looking around disgusted. I had to agree this place was terrible, but I wasn't interested in what I thought they were thinking.

"I don't want to meet her." I said in a emotion void voice. This was pointless.

"I think you should keep this we brought it to give to you incase you wanted to go there and meet her. The adoption papers are in there to." Frank pointed out. I turned the music up louder and grabbed the folder mumbling thanks and walking out of there.

"Hey Valmount!" Trisha yelled as I walked past without saying anything.

"What?" I asked not turning around. She probably annoyed me more than anyone else here.

"I walked past your room and almost threw up you know the rules keep it clean!" She spat and walked in the other direction. I turned around and flipped her off before going back upstairs.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of jane_

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place in the diary of jane_

_So tell me how it should be_

I sat on my bed zoning out the rest of the world. This was the only thing that made sense to me was music. It was my passion. Music expressed how I felt or didn't feel better than anything. It was the only thing in my life that I can count on. I sat on my bed for hours listening at full volume clearing my head. Music also relaxed me faster than anything. The night I was raped I came home and listened to my ipod for 24 hours strait never leaving the bathroom floor. It was my outlet as I slowly piece by piece shut myself down from the world. The friends I used to have did nothing, but make fun of me and taunt me every chance they got. Patrick and Kirsten are together no surprise. They all know what Jack did, but didn't believe me when I told them. They're evil.

_Desperate I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love_

_Die for anyone_

_What have I become_

Before I knew it the entire day had passed as I sat still on my bed clutching the folder about my real parents. I shakily opened it up and read it all. I looked over the adoption papers and reread everything over and over again. I memorized the entire thing and without thinking I started packing a backpack. I put enough clothes for tonight and tomorrow and monday. I placed the folder on top of my backpack that I put on top of my bed. I took a nice long shower and got dressed in a black short sleeved shirt with a white tank top underneath with jeans and white flip flops. It was 8 o'clock when I went to the front desk in the entryway. Trish was reading a magazine.

"I'm leaving I'll be back Monday." I said and walked out the door putting my ear phones so I couldn't hear her bitch at me. I turned it all the way up when I called the cab to pick me up. I told him to take me to Tree Hill and I sat in the backseat silent the entire time holding my backpack anxiously awaiting meeting the woman who gave birth to me. It had been so long since I've had something to be anxious or excited about. This whole thing was so overwhelming and terrifying, but I was as ready as anyone could be. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander was I waited for the driver to pull up to her house.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of jane_

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other_

_I still try to find my place in the diary of jane_

**That's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any questions. The rest of the chapters will be a lot better this was just the introduction. I'll make sure to clear everything up as the story goes on!! Thanks for reading! 'Diary of Jane' Breaking Benjamin**

**xoxo Marissa Davis**


	2. Karma Police

**Hey so I'm so excited about this new story I couldn't wait to update again!! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed for the first chapter!! Ahah Nicole thanks so much for asking me to write this, you know it's for you!!**

As we passed the Welcome to Tree Hill sign I couldn't help but immediately notice how different it was from Charlotte. Different in a good way definitely. I clutched my backpack that was on my lap. I was nervous. I leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes while I tried to zone everything out and listen to the words of the song. Why was I even doing this? It was painfully clear she didn't want me so why torture myself by going to her house just to have her slam the door in my face?

_Karma police, arrest this man he talks in maths_

_He buzzes like a fridge he's like a detuned radio_

Maybe my dad was right. He always said the same things while he was abusing me.

"_I never wanted a daughter!" Richard Valmont screamed as he slapped me across my cheek. _

"_Daddy why are you doing this?" I cried out as I brought my trembling fingers to my aching cheek._

"_Don't call me that! You were a mistake don't you get it? Your real mother didn't want you and neither do I!" He yelled as he pulled me up by my hair just to throw me back down on the ground. The stench of his breath made me sick._

"_Just stop." I begged lying there._

"_I wish Veronica never made me sign those damn adoption papers. She doesn't even want you and it was her idea!" He said harshly while he kicked me in the stomach. I didn't say anything. I gasped for air while he walked out slamming the door. I lay there for hours crying wondering what I did to deserve this._

I opened my eyes and took in a shaky breath. I don't know why I waste my time reliving those horrible memories with him. He was dead now it didn't matter. I still never knew what to think when that memory came back to me. He never explained why he did it. Well we never talked about it either. I was 8 the first time he came home. He was complaining to Veronica about his stressful case he was working on and I don't know what she said, but he snapped then stormed out after he was done with me.

I shook my head I wasn't going to try to figure that mess out right now. I closed my eyes again and tried to relax.

"Hey kid we're here." The cab driver said forcing me to open my eyes. I looked out the window. The house was cute and it was on the corner of the street. It was a lot smaller than I'd ever been to, but I liked it. I liked it a lot. What I noticed most was the second I saw it I was immediately overwhelmed with a strong sense of comfort. I'd never felt that before I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked patiently. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. I handed him the money, grabbed my backpack and stepped outside the cab. He drove away and I stood there on the sidewalk frozen. I had all these mixed feelings. I still wasn't even 100 percent sure why I was here. I think deep down I want to meet my real mom just to see what she's like, maybe ask her why she didn't want me and get some closure before I had to go back to the foster home.

_Karma police arrest this girl; her Hitler hairdo is making me feel ill_

_And we have crashed the party_

I started walking slowly towards the house on the pathway outside leading up to the front door. I looked over at the driveway and saw a red pickup truck that said 'Keith Scott Auto Shop' in white letters.

'Who's Keith Scott?' I wondered. Then I stopped walking when a thought hit me. What if that's who my dad is? The file never said anything about my dad. He didn't sign the adoption papers because my mom and him weren't married. Of course. One more thing to add I'm illegitimate. I'm a bastard child. That's what I've heard people call kids like me.

I walked the rest of the way and was now standing in front of the door. I took off my earphones and put my ipod in my backpack. I raised my fist in the air and knocked on the door. Suddenly I was more self-conscious than I had ever been in my whole life. My breathing became shallow and I was panic-stricken. I shook my head and turned around to leave and forget all about this. I hadn't made it 10 feet when I heard the door open.

_This is what you'll get_

_This is what you'll get _

_This is what you'll get when you mess with us_

"Hey can I help you with something?" He asked. I stopped walking instantly, but I couldn't turn around.

"Sorry I got the wrong address." I lied easily.

"Oh where are you trying to go maybe I could help you find it." He said and I could hear him walk towards me.

"Home." I whispered brokenly as the tears began to sting behind my eyes. I wiped them away angrily. The comfort feeling was beginning to slip away and I was pissed I had practically started to breakdown right here. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself.

"What did you say?" He asked, as he got closer. My eyes shot wide open I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I should have come up with something better than that. Usually I can lie about anything to anyone. He was right behind me now because he had stopped walking.

"So where are you headed?" He asked. I knew I had to turn around so I did and I saw a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was kind of cute. Britney and Kirsten would be all over him if they met him.

"Umm I'm actually looking for someone." I said. I didn't know who this guy was, but since he's here he probably knows Karen. How was I going to explain this? I was all mixed up.

"Okay who are you trying to find?" He asked. He has kind eyes. They were soft and for some unknown reason I couldn't look at him and lie. That made me uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say. He was looking at me curiously.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I stiffened. No one has ever asked me that before. I wasn't sure why he would care if I were okay. He didn't know me, and I didn't want him to know that I wasn't okay.

"I'm fine." I said lying again. My mask was on no one had ever taken a real look to see what was behind it. I certainly didn't expect this guy to. He nodded slowly.

_Karma police, I've given all I can it's not enough_

_I've given all I can, but we're still on the payroll_

"Do you want me to help you find who you're looking for?" He asked nicely.

"What if you don't know this person?" I challenged. My attitude was coming back a little bit. He smirked in response. Mine matched his. My smirk was always part of my charm. No one had mastered a look like that better than me until right now. As I noticed that I said, "Sure you can help."

"I'm Lucas." He said and held out his hand.

"I'm Allie." I said and shook his hand. We were silent for a minute before he spoke again. He started laughing. I looked at him like he was crazy. What was so funny?

"Uh why are you laughing?" I asked. I had to smile this was so weird.

"Sorry I just don't usually get strangers knocking on my door telling me they're looking for someone and then agreeing to let me help them find who they're looking for, but still neglecting to tell me who it is that they're actually looking for." He explained still chuckling lightly. I gave a little laugh. I still hadn't told him yet, because I was still debating on if I should go through with this or not.

I guess it is funny though to the person who answered the door and saw some random girl walking away.

"Right I guess that's true." I said smiling lightly. He looked at me expectantly. Lucas expected me to tell him I was looking for my birth mother.

'What if this was her son?' My heart stopped for a second. If this was her son that would mean he's my brother. I would have a brother! My heart expanded giving me a warm feeling.

"Allie?" He asked. My head snapped up to look at him.

"Yeah sorry I zoned out." I explained quickly.

"I'm looking for Karen Roe." I said praying this conversation would go well. He looked surprised.

"Oh then you do have the right address. She lives here and so do I. She's my mom." He said. I couldn't help but crack a smile hearing that. So he is my brother. Wow I wasn't an orphaned only child anymore.

"Okay good." I said softly. I had felt so disconnected until right now. He looked at me questioningly.

"Do you want to come inside?" Lucas asked. I nodded. The moment was finally here. We walked up to the front door in silence. He walked into the house first.

"You can sit anywhere." He said. I walked in and all the comfort and belonging came crashing back down on me. Feeling that really scared me. I'm in this town for what 15 minutes and I'm feeling all these new things. That wasn't normal. Lucas sat on the couch and I sat next to him keeping us a couple feet apart.

"I'll call her and let you talk to her." He said and reached for the phone?

"She's not here?" I asked suddenly. I wasn't going to talk to her on the phone this was one of those conversations that needed to be had face to face. He shook his head saying no.

"She's in New Zealand with her boyfriend." He said. Why the hell would they go to New Zealand? I thought. I glanced up and saw a picture hanging on the wall. My stomach tightened a little bit. It was a family portrait of Karen, Lucas and some guy. They looked like the perfect family. My eyes were fixed on Karen. She really was beautiful. It almost hurt to look at her. While I was getting my ass kicked by the parents she picked for me to be raised by she made a family of her own and was happy. It was obvious the 3 people in the picture were really happy.

_This is what you'll get _

_This is what you'll get_

_This is what you'll get when you mess with us_

Who was I to come in and ruin all of that? Maybe it's good she's not here. I can leave now and we can all go back to our normal lives. Lucas turned his head towards the picture and smiled.

"That's my mom, me and my uncle Keith." He said with a sad smile. I tore my eyes away from the picture. Keith is his uncle? Does that make Keith my uncle? I think it does. Was that Karen's brother then?

"Your mom's beautiful." I said honestly looking at him. He nodded smiling.

"Thanks I can call her now so you can talk to her." He said gesturing to the phone.

"No that's okay I think I should go." I said and grabbed my backpack. I didn't belong here.

"You don't have to." He said. I raised my eyebrow. I swear to god if he hits on me I'll be really uncomfortable being as he confirmed my suspicion about us being related.

"It's okay I should get home." I forced the sentence out. No one cared if I was there or not.

"If you came all the way here to see my mom you should at least talk to her so she knows you were here." Lucas said. I shook my head saying no.

"It's not important." I said looking down and stood up.

"Thanks though." I said and started for the door.

"If you don't mind me asking why do you need to see her?" He asked. I looked at the bookshelf and saw another picture of her with Lucas.

"Mom." I whispered softly looking at her.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Lucas said as he got up. My eyes widened again. That also wasn't meant to be said out loud. Damn it! What's wrong with me this never happens and now twice I've done that. I turned around and was about to explain and lie when the front door swung open and another really tall guy walked through. He had black hair like mine he stopped walking when he saw me.

"Hi." He said looking at me curiously.

"Hi." I said back getting a better look since he was facing me. He has midnight blue eyes. Those were more my color of eyes. I had never met anyone else with eyes like that. I had always thought I was the only one. That's also twice tonight I've noticed someone with something or doing something I'd always thought was mine.

"I'm Nathan." He said holding out his hand like Lucas had done earlier. At least these boys are polite. I shook his hand like I had before.

"I'm Allie." I said. This guy would definitely be another one all my ex girl friends would be all over. As I looked from Nathan to Lucas I realized that they both looked familiar but I knew I'd never met either of them before.

"She was looking for my mom." Lucas said as he came over to us. He and Nathan bumped fists and did the guy clap hug that guys always do. Obviously they were close since Nathan didn't even knock when he came in.

"Oh you missed her by about 2 weeks." Nathan said wondering who this girl was and how she knew Karen.

"Yeah she's in New Zealand apparently." I said feeling the need to leave. It was pretty clear my lying abilities were a bit off with these boys and I didn't think telling them about this whole mess would do any good.

"Why were you looking for her anyway?" Nathan asked.

'Shit.' I thought as I looked at him. I couldn't formulate a lie looking at either of them. What the hell? I felt unusually vulnerable and that didn't sit well with me. Why did these guys make me feel like that? They seemed trustworthy, but I couldn't. And for some unknown reason before my mind could process it I let 5 words slip out.

"I think she's my mom." As soon as I said them I realized that wasn't the way I planned for this conversation to start. I saw the same exact look on both of them. Shock, surprise, and disbelief. I figured.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Lucas asked looking right at me.

"I um I'm s-sorry." I stuttered and went strait for the door. I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me to face him.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked still holding my arm. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Did you just say you think my mom is your mom?" Lucas asked with shock still written on his face. I knew I made a mistake by coming here.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Is there any particular reason why you think that?" Nathan asked as he let go of me. I didn't say anything I opened my backpack and pulled out the folder and handed it to Lucas. He opened it and his jaw dropped as he read the adoption papers and I'm guessing when he saw the picture of Karen. After a minute of silence Nathan broke it demanding what it said.

"Well? Are you going to share what your reading or what?" He asked anxiously. I was worried they would be mad at me for coming here.

"She's right, it says Karen gave her up for adoption the day she was born and it lists information about my mom. Where she lives, works and where she gave birth to Allie." He whispered my name and looked up at me.

"You're my sister." He said with tears behind his eyes. I hated watching guys cry and with the amount of emotion he put into saying those 3 words I couldn't help but get teary-eyed immediately.

I couldn't believe this. I was standing here in my mom's house staring at my brother. It was so surreal I thought I was about to wake up and realize this wasn't real.

_For a minute there I lost myself_

_I lost myself_

"I don't mean to interrupt but who does it say is your father?" Nathan asked looking at Lucas with a knowing glance. I wondered what he was thinking, but I could tell Lucas did. They shared the same look before Lucas looked through every paper in the file.

"It doesn't say." He said rereading everything like I had earlier today.

"Do you know who your dad is?" Nathan asked looking at me again.

"No I've never met my biological parents before." I said.

"How do you know that Karen's your mom who gave you the folder with all that information in it?" He asked walking to the couch opposite the one I was sitting on before. Lucas followed him and sat on the same couch as before. I chose the chair in between them.

"2 lawyers came to see me today. They were my dad's best friends and they worked together." I said and both boys looked confused.

"You just said you don't know your dad." Nathan said.

"I don't know my real dad these guys were friends with my adoptive dad. My adoptive parents died in March. My dad was a lawyer and my mom was a model, Richard and Veronica Valmont." I said and I saw them both nod with realization.

"I've heard of both of them. I'm sorry they're dead," Lucas said.

"Me to." Nathan agreed.

"It's okay." I said looking at Nathan and he seemed to understand that it really was okay that they were gone.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"They were on their way to the airport to go to Paris for a month, and they were hit by a drunk driver in a big truck. Our limo driver died to." I said sadly. I was more upset about him.

"Limo driver that's fancy." Nathan joked and I smiled a little.

"Yeah Edward was a good guy I miss him." I said honestly.

"I thought all limo drivers were named Chives." Nathan mused with a smile and I laughed.

"No that's a personal chef." Lucas said laughing at Nathan.

"Actually you're both wrong that's every butlers name." I said cracking up. They joined and we spent a good minute strait laughing. I felt good being around them. I felt comfortable and I hadn't felt like that for a while. For a few minutes I wasn't afraid. The laughter died down.

"So after your parents died your dad's friends decided to look up your birth parents?" Lucas asked to be clear. He was still a bit shocked to find out he has a sister.

"I guess they've been trying to get the will so it could be read. Richard and Veronica have a lot of properties and business stuff that has to be taken care of. So far they haven't read anything yet, but they said for the past week straight they researched and found out where my mom is and this morning they came and gave me that." I said pointing to the folder that Lucas gave to Nathan to read.

"You just found out this morning?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yeah I'm still shocked I actually came here I guess I was just curious to see what she was like." I said looking down in embarrassment.

"I don't think I'd be that brave." Lucas said and I looked up.

"Brave?" I asked.

"Oh yeah coming here to this strange place to meet someone who. -" I cut him off.

"Never wanted me in the first place?" I finished for him. A look of hurt crossed his features then sympathy followed.

"I don't know what happened when you were born is was only like 2 and a half, but I do know my mom and she wouldn't have done that if she didn't have to." He said looking at me. I nodded.

"Or she was embarrassed to be carrying around her very own bastard child and didn't want the world to know that I came out of her when she wasn't married." I said bitterly. Lucas and Nathan looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

"I was like that." Lucas said softly. I looked up and my eyes softened.

"You were illegitimate to?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah my parents never got married." He said and smirked at Nathan. I looked and Nathan smirked back. Okay so he could do the smirk to, really?

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"We have the same dad." Nathan said and pointed to himself and Lucas. It was my turn now to be completely shocked. They were brothers? They didn't look anything a like.

"You're brothers?" I asked in awe. Are Nathan and me related? I wondered. They nodded at the same time saying yes.

"My mom and dad were high school sweethearts and she got pregnant with me their senior year when he left for college." Lucas said.

"Then 3 months later my mom was pregnant with me. She met my dad in college at orientation the first day." Nathan finished. My eyebrows were both raised. That's a lot of scandal to go down for such a small town. I swear I just dropped into an episode of the O.C.

"So you have the same dad, but different moms and me and Lucas have the same mom?" I said trailing off trying to do all this math.

"I'm wondering who your dad is." Nathan said a little off.

"You don't really think it could be Dan do you?" Lucas said looking at him.

"It's possible man I don't think my dad ever fully got over your mom." He said feeling so overwhelmed. All of a sudden he and Lucas could have a little sister. That just didn't seem possible, but he was glad.

"Yeah but my mom got over him and I really don't know what to think. She never mentioned any boyfriends ever. She hasn't dated anyone in 18 years until Andy so I don't see when or where they could have." He trailed off not finishing that sentence. We were all trying to figure this out.

"We need to talk to her." Nathan said logically.

"Definitely I need some answers. It's not everyday you find out you have a sister." He said pulling out his cell phone thinking how cool that sounded. A sister. He has a little sister. I was sitting there watching all of this. I know for sure I have one brother and a mom who isn't around at the moment. I might have another brother and all 3 of us could share the same dad. That is a lot to process in only an hour.

"Wait don't call her." I said suddenly. Both boys looked at me.

"It's not that big of a deal I've gone almost 16 years without knowing my real parents I think I could go 16 more or forever. I was so surprised when Frank and Bill gave me the folder, but I shouldn't have come and disrupted everything I think I should go." I said and jumped up.

"No don't go." Nathan said getting up to.

"It's okay really just forget about me ever coming here if I stay everything will get complicated and I don't want to ruin anything for anyone." I said looking at both of them. I couldn't handle any more heartbreak. I had a really bad streak with people in my life lying or betraying me. It was true people always lie, people always cheat and not matter what for me people always leave. That was the real story of my life. I didn't mean to but I let my mind go to my night with Patrick and Justin.

_And for a minute there I lost myself_

_I lost myself_

"_He's never wanted you!" Justin said as he ripped my pants off of me and I knew no matter how hard I fought he would still be stronger. I gave up and let the rest of my tears pour down my face as I tried to imagine a better place far away with better people._

I had a sharp intake of breath. For so long I tried to block that out.

"Allie what's wrong?" Nathan asked and came right up to me. Lucas did to.

"Nothing I'm fine." I said masking away my feelings. Just because these people were potentially my family doesn't mean I'm going to give them my life story.

"We don't want you to leave." Lucas said putting his hand on my shoulder lightly. I wasn't used to good affection. I instinctively took a step back, but the back of my legs hit the chair. Nathan showed a look of worry and Lucas looked sad.

"It's fine you guys." I said reassuring them. They didn't look convinced but backed off and didn't say anything else.

"Please stay we need to figure all this out." Nathan said with pleading eyes. He didn't know why but he felt this undeniable feeling like he needed to protect this mysterious new girl that could end up being his sister.

"Things will get complicated." I said to both of them ignoring the voice in my head telling me to stay. I'm worthless to everyone, damaged goods. I'm ruined.

"If you knew us you'd know that things were always complicated." Lucas explained with a small smile. I figured this was one of those towns where everyone knew everything about everyone, except me of course.

"We need to find out who your dad is. And if you go home whose their if your parents aren't around anymore?" Nathan asked. He had a point.

"I want to find out who he is, but it's like with Karen why bother if they didn't want to keep me?" I asked trying to close myself off from them emotionally. I couldn't trust anyone anymore no matter how comfortable I felt with Nathan and Lucas.

"That's why you need to stay so we can find out and know everything." Lucas said. I couldn't take this.

"Okay I'll stay long enough to figure all this mess out." I said feeling relieved.

"How are we going to do that if Karen's in New Zealand?" Nathan asked.

"We could call, but this is something we need to talk about face to face." Lucas said practically reading my mind.

"Do you have to be home soon?" Nathan asked.

"No I live in a foster home." I said. Like I knew they both showed pity in their eyes and I didn't want anyone's pity.

"I never had any other family besides Richard and Veronica." I said shrugging.

"You do now." Nathan and Lucas said at the exact same time. I broke out into a smile at the fact they said that simultaneously and because they said that at all.

"What if you and I don't have the same dad?" I asked Nathan.

"I feel rather important being here to witness you confessing all of this stuff about your adoptive parents and everything so even if I don't end up being your brother I don't know I still feel like I'll be your big brother." He finished and my tear ducts just decided to start working again today this was now 3 times that I've gotten teary-eyed tonight. That was probably one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said.

"Thank you Nathan." I said quietly smiling slightly blinking back my tears.

"Your welcome." He smiled.

"I know this is a lot for you guys to take in I'm sorry to just drop in like this." I apologized looking at both of them.

"It was a bit unexpected." Lucas said. I grinned it definitely was.

"Yeah and after the first few minutes you guys took it a lot better than I thought you would, but then again I didn't expect to meet either one of you." I said.

"I'm still in shock." Nathan said.

"Same I don't know how my mom could just convientley forget to mention that I have a sister to me I just don't get it." Lucas said frustrated.

"Karen really doesn't seem like someone who would give her child up that also makes me think Dan is your dad." Nathan said.

"Why would she give me up just because he's my dad she raised Lucas with Dan as his dad." I said confused.

"He's not a good person Allie she might have hidden her pregnancy from him so he would never meet you and make your life miserable like he did with us." Lucas explained.

"It's true he's a manipulative asshole." Nathan said.

'Great not all that different from my other dad' I thought.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." I said feeling tired suddenly. I haven't slept since the night I got raped.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? Tomorrow maybe we should call mom and tell her to come home so we can sort all of this out." Lucas said yawning.

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked. I didn't want to impose this whole situation was pretty awkward and fucked up to say the least.

"It's fine you can sleep in my room." He said and pointed to the room.

"Where will you guy's sleep?" I asked.

"I don't live here I live about 5 minutes away at my house." Nathan said.

"Your half brothers right?" I asked trying to clear up this tangled mess.

"Yep." He said.

"Okay I can sleep on the couch thought Lucas it's not a problem." I said feeling bad he was giving up his room to a stranger who happens to be his sister.

"No it's fine I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my room." He insisted.

"I'm good really trust me I've been sleeping on way worse than this a couch would be a huge upgrade." I said smirking.

"You can have my room. Get a good night sleep we've all had an eventful night." He finished with another smirk that mirrored mine. Damn maybe it runs in the family.

"If your sure." I said.

"I am." He confirmed.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"I should probably head out." Nathan said.

"You can stay if you want." Lucas offered.

"It's cool I'm pretty beat anyway I'll be back in the morning when you call Karen. This is some pretty big news." He said smirking to. Okay that pretty much confirms my suspicion that he's my brother. He smirks exactly like me and so does Lucas. This was so incredible.

"What's your last name Nathan?" I asked the second the thought hit me.

"Scott." He said.

"Mine to." Lucas said.

"Your guy's dad is Dan Scott and your uncle is Keith Scott?" I asked looking at the picture again.

"That's right." Lucas said.

"Your mom is Karen Roe if they never got married why is your last name Scott?" I asked him.

"She was still in love with him then." He said.

"Oh so if Dan is my dad then my real name is Allie Scott?" I asked thinking out loud. Allie Scott. It had a nice ring to it. I'm so used to Allie Valmont I don't know if I could go by anything else. I never felt connected to anything as a Valmont, maybe if life was a real fairytale Karen would come home and accept me as part of the family then I could be a Scott. Ha like that will happen. I thought. Good things like that didn't happen to me. I was dreaming if I seriously thought I was going to stay here for a long period of time and become family with these people. There's a difference between being related to someone and being someone's family.

_For a minute there, I lost myself_

_I lost myself_

"Yeah that would be your name." Nathan said grinning.

"Has a nice ring to it." Lucas said again reading my thoughts like before. That was strange no one had done that before.

"I'm not a Scott." I said emotionless. This wasn't real and I couldn't get attached to anything or anyone for the few days while I was here.

"Not yet." Nathan said as he and Lucas said goodbye hugging briefly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said facing me.

"I'll see you then." I said. Nathan stood there for a second. 'Brothers and sisters hug don't they?' Nathan thought. He still didn't know if she was his sister but he was anxious to find out.

He leaned down and I'm pretty sure he was trying to hug me. I opened my arms a little bit and hugged the much taller boy for a brief second. I'll admit it was a nice gesture, but still a little weird since I just met him not more than 2 hours ago.

"Bye." He said as he went out the door. I looked forward to the next day seeing him again and calling Karen.

"I'm going to grab some clothes then the room is all yours." Lucas said and went into his room walking out with a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I can still take the couch." I offered it wasn't like I'd be sleeping anyway.

"No you get the bed." He said and pulled out a blanket and a pillow setting them up on the couch.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then." I said prepared to go lay down maybe sleep for 5 minutes. Very unlikely but I should try anyway.

"Yeah have a good night sleep." He said and bent down like Nathan had. I did the same thing hugged him briefly then backed up. I didn't do affection. I wasn't used to being handled gently so I preferred not being handled at all.

"You to thanks again for the bed and not throwing me out the second I told you we have the same mom." I tried to joke.

"If it were me I would hope someone would be calm and try to figure everything out before kicking my ass back to where I came from." He said sweetly. I nodded.

"Actually speaking of where do you live and go to school?" He asked. Those would be conventional questions to ask a stranger.

"I live in Charlotte and I go to Bear Creek Prep." I said and I saw his eyes light up.

"You've been this close to us all these years and we never knew it?" He said disbelieving. It was sort of ironic.

"Bear Creek Prep damn then we might have met you're our biggest rivals." He said and that's when my eyes lit up.

"Oh my god of course! You and Nathan play for the Tree Hill Ravens!" I exclaimed. I knew I've seen them before. They came to my school last year to play I was a cheerleader.

"I cheered against you guys last year at the game." I said not believing all these crazy coincidences.

"You're a cheerleader?" He asked smiling.

"I am, but our cheer captain is a huge bitch." I said thinking about Claire Young.

"Oh I know all about Claire Young my ex girlfriend and her are enemies." He said smirking thinking about last year's cheerleading classic.

"Brooke Davis." I said clicking together all of this.

"Yeah she's our cheer captain." He said sitting on the couch.

"I remember that game I was pissed that we lost, but you and Nathan were good." I said remembering perfectly how I thought number 23 was the best player I'd ever seen play up close. Nathan was a beast on the court and Lucas was definitely second best.

"It was fun." Lucas said remembering as well. I grinned at how tonight's events turned out. I didn't think I'd end up with a brother and a chance of another one. It was all too much.

"That's really crazy." I said who knew when I watched them play last year that all this time Lucas was my brother and maybe Nathan to? That didn't happen ever in real life.

"I'm tired." Lucas said lying down.

"Me too." I answered honestly, but I was in for another sleepless night of withdrawn nothingness as I listened to my ipod all night long forgetting all my painful memories.

"Good night." He said turning off the light.

"Good night." I said walking down the hallway and going into his room.

_Well I'm afraid that I, I lost myself_

_I lost myself_

**Ahhh so that's the end of chapter 2 I hope everyone loved it!! Please drop a review I love reading them! Thanks so much for reading! And I know I said in the first chapter she was already 16, but I decided with the age differences between her, Lucas and Nathan I wanted her to be turning 16 in a few months. Also I know that in the show Bear Creek wasn't a private school, but for this it is so if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! 'Karma Police' by Radiohead.**


	3. Somewhere I Belong

**Hey back again with a new chapter!! Hope you all like it! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers!**

"_That's really crazy." I said who knew when I watched them play last year that all this time Lucas was my brother and maybe Nathan to? That didn't happen ever in real life._

"_I'm tired." Lucas said lying down._

"_Me too." I answered honestly, but I was in for another sleepless night of withdrawn nothingness as I listened to my ipod all night long forgetting all my painful memories._

"_Good night." He said turning off the light._

"_Good night." I said walking down the hallway and going into his room._

_Well I'm afraid that I, I lost myself_

_I lost myself_

I laid there in Lucas's bed thinking how none of this could be real. This never happened to anyone. No one can just descover a family and become part of it over night. I wasn't planning on becoming apart of it ever. After we got a hold of Karen and I finally understood what I've been wondering my whole life and obsessively for the past 24 hours I'd be gone and with everyone else I'd ever met _forgotten_. I sighed shaking my head and running my fingers through my hair quickly. As nice as it was not to be thrown out instantly I didn't expect them to be all nice and sweet forever, but by then it shouldn't matter I'd go back to Charlotte.

_When this began _

_I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

The next morning

I laid stiffly still in the warm bed. It smelled exactly like Lucas did when he hugged me. I have a brother. I couldn't wrap my head around that yet. I might have another one it still didn't seem possible. I hoped Karen wouldn't deny it or scream at me when she saw me. She probably would, although both Nathan and Lucas made her sound not like someone who would do that. If she was so sweet why'd she give me up like I didn't matter? I shouldn't be bitter about it I was way past feeling sorry for myself. After all the shit I've been through I realized what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Life doesn't fix anything it's people who have to change things. If there's a problem life doesn't do you any favors. A lot of people don't know that yet, they haven't lived enough to know that yet.

_I was confused_

_And I let it all to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

I got up and noticed it was 11 o'clock. I stayed in bed a lot longer than usual. I was still wearing my pajamas which consisted of orange pj shorts that said bobcats across the butt in black lettering and a gray duke t-shirt that said blue devils on the front in blue lettering. I definitely repressented the state of North Carolina when it came to sports. Basketball has always been my favorite. I walked out hoping I didn't wake Lucas up if he was still asleep. I still felt kind of bad he gave up his room for me. He didn't owe me anything, but I did appreciate it. His bed was a lot better than the beds at the foster home.

_Inside of me_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

The tv was on ESPN. I wasn't surprised. All jocks loved watching that channel. Lucas wasn't on the couch. I looked into the kitchen and he was making a bowl of cereal. What a real surprise it was when he poured himself lucky charms.

'Seriously?' I thought.

"Hey how'd you sleep?" He asked when he turned around a took his first bite.

"Good." I lied smilling slightly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded. I was and that cereal looked really good.

"Want some cereal?" Lucas asked grabbing a bowl.

"Yeah thanks." I said walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"You should be honored I'm giving you the last of the lucky charms Nathan will not be pleased when he comes over, so I'd eat it fast." He said smiling setting the bowl in front of me.

"What's Nathan going to do?" I asked smirking at the thought of him freaking out because he didn't get to eat the cereal he wanted. I'd do the same thing.

"It's his favorite and we usually hang out in the mornings and play basketball and always eat before or after. He chooses this over everything else I have." He said then taking more bites. I nodded easily picturing the two of them playing ball and hanging out. Acting like real brothers ignoring the fact they were only half. It seemed really great.

"He can fight me for this then it's my favorite too." I said eating more. Lucas laughed.

"That'd be interesting. I know first hand Nathan can hold his own in a fight, but maybe he'd go easy on you because your a girl." Lucas said smiling as he finished.

"Oh I don't want him to use the gender thing and not give me a fair fight." I said grinning at Luke. He laughed harder.

"It sounds like you know what you're doing. Have you ever been in a fight?" He asked. I smirked again.

"Once or twice." I said shrugging and not giving him anymore information than that. Then I thought of something he'd said a minute ago.

"Have you and Nathan fought before?" I asked curiously. It didn't seem last night that they would get mad at each other for a lot of things. He smirked slightly like me.

"Once or twice." He said shrugging.

"Really what for?" I asked finding it amusing he answered exactly like me. Our mannerisms were pretty similar. I wonder if I had spent any time with him not knowing what I did if I would've notieced. I knew all siblings fought even twins or siblings who were best friends, but if they didn't live together they probably didn't get in each other's way a lot.

"Umm lots of stuff. Girls, basketball, our dad." He said listing things off.

"Have you guys ever dated the same girl?" I asked wondering if this really is like the O.C. And all that crap happened here. It sure as hell did in Charlotte.

He chuckled again. I'll take that as a yes.

"When I first joined the team I was kind of in love with his girlfriend Peyton. Nathan and I actually hated each other for the first 17 years of our lives. See I guess we didn't explain this last night. When my mom got pregnant with me and Dan left he never came back to us. He got Deb pregnant and married her." Lucas said. My eyes widened. So Lucas knows what its like to be abandoned by a parent. We sure had a lot in common.

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"It's okay I'm over it now, but it always bothered me that he didn't want me. I did have my uncle Keith he was the best dad anyone could have growing up." He said smiling sadly.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"We don't know. The woman he was supposed to marry took off the day of the wedding and he went after her." He said shaking his head in sadness. I could tell he really missed his uncle.

"I hope he comes back soon." I said trying to sound optimistic.

"Thanks me too." Luke said agreeing.

"So what happened with Peyton?" I asked. Girl and boy drama is always the most messy. If Nathan and Lucas didn't like each other at all when this went on then it must have gotten complicated and messy.

"Basically they broke up eventually and she and I sort of got together while Nathan started going out with my best friend Haley." He explained. I was a little confused.

"So after you joined the team while you guys hated each other Nathan and Peyton broke up then you and her (I put up my fingers as air quotes) sort of got together and Nathan went out with your best friend." I said slowly.

"Haley doesn't sound like a very good friend if she completely ignored the fact that you hate him and went out with him anyway." I said getting a little bit upset almost thinking about that. Loyalty is a huge thing with me. I haven't met hardly any people who have showed that quality, but what she did must have hurt Lucas a little and that pissed me off a little bit. I know I didn't know anything about the situation but I couldn't help but feel a little bit protective. When I realized that my eyes widened. What the hell? I don't know what was going on with me. Ever since I got here all of this weird stuff keeps happening.

"I know it might sound bad, and I was pissed at first then I let it go because Haley has always been really smart and she wouldn't jump into anything without knowing what she was doing." He said defending Haley.

"Okay when did you stop being mad? And what the hell does sort of got together mean?" I asked hating feeling so confused and not knowing what was going on. He smiled at my irritation.

"Towards the end of the season me and Nathan had stopped hating each other and slowly became closer. He and Haley were getting really serious and I wasn't going to lose my best friend so she sort of bridged the gap between us." Lucas explained and I started to slowly understand.

"Was this last year?" I asked.

"Yep the beginning of last season I joined when some of the other guys got kicked off and after a while Nathan and I realized we were going to around each other on the court and since he was with Haley off the court too. Somehow me managed to stop fighting all the time and started getting along." He said.

"I see. That's good you started getting along. I guess it's a good thing Haley started dating him." I reasoned. I wondered if they were still together. He nodded.

"I didn't like it at first. See it was always me and Haley against the world. Best friends for years along with a few other guys and we always played basketball at the river court. We separated ourselves from Nathan, Peyton, Brooke and all of the popular kids. Since I hated Nathan and he hated me because of Dan we never interacted with them. Then Coach Whitey came and asked me to play. Nathan was pissed he got the team to haze me at first they followed him around and did whatever he told them. But Nathan didn't do well in school so he needed a tutor and at first he chose Haley to get to me and you better believe it did. At some point it turned into more and they actually got married last spring." He finished smiling whenever he talked about Haley or basketball. It was clear both were very important to him.

"Wow they got married?" I asked needing clearification. I had never met any married people who were happy. I had never met any couple that truly cared about each other either. Things were definitely different here in Tree Hill.

"Believe it or not they did. Haley's always had this hidden singing talent though so when she met this guy named Chris Kellar he worked with her and they recorded together and eventually she left and went on tour with him, Gavin Degraw and the Wreckers leaving Nathan and all of us really heartbroken. She never told anyone she was leaving." He said looking sad again. Jeez this place was filled with crazy stories. Then something hit me.

"Oh my god Haley James!" I said excitedly. He nodded and smiled at my outburst of excitement.

"I saw them in concert." I said thinking of how strange this was.

"You saw Haley?" He asked still smiling.

"I did she's great the whole concert rocked I love that song she sings with Chris Kellar I have it on my iPod." I said smiling thinking it was so cool that he was best friends with her. She's a celebrity.

"It was really hard on Nathan while she recorded it I wouldn't bring it up to him." Lucas said.

"I won't I'm so sorry for him that she left and you too you've known her the longest." I said sympathatically.

"I was really happy when she came back. I think Nathan was to he's still hurt." He said.

"So did she and Nathan get divorced?" I asked prying. This still wasn't any of my business, but I was curious and I was feeling protective again for Nathan this time.

"They didn't he signed the annulment papers and when I went to New York to give them to her she wouldn't sign them. She's back now and trying to win him back, but she broke his heart when she left. He's been struggling with it since she got back. Nathan's an amazing basketball player and he gave up the chance to go to High Flyers to stay and try to work out their marriage, but so far there hasn't been any improvement." Lucas said.

"That's really sad. Do you think they'll work things out?" I asked wondering what he thought about this.

"I really don't know. I do know that she loves him and he loves her. But now I don't think he trusts her anymore so if he can't do that then I don't think they'll make it." Luke said and I nodded agreeing. Trust is so important.

"So in one year a lot has happened." I mused.

"It's pretty crazy here. Nathan just forgave me for going to New York to see Haley I didn't tell him I was going." He said.

"It's good he forgave you." I said quietly.

"I'm glad he did. Since Haley's been back I've hung out with her but I know she's spent a lot of time with Peyton and Jake." He said. Okay who the hell is Jake?

"You never told me what happened with Peyton and who's Jake?" I asked. I was beginning to figure these people out and then he throws more complicated stuff at me.

"Oh sorry. It's a long story but after Nathan and Peyton broke up I thought it was finally my chance and we kissed but she ran out and I got to know her best friend Brooke really well. So me and Brooke hang out and eventually get together, but when we do Peyton tells me she wants to be with me and I get really confused. After a little while with Brooke I couldn't deny my feelings for Peyton anymore because they never went away. We started sneaking around and it was wrong and we ended it because we didn't want to hurt Brooke, but we did and it took a very long time for her to forgive us." He finished and I just stared at him. He wasn't any different from Patrick and Kirsten.

_I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain til it's gone_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

"You cheated on Brooke?" I asked in disbelief. Lucas didn't seem like the type. That just shows you can't trust anybody.

"It was a huge mistake I didn't know what I wanted, but when she forgave us we all became friends again. After hanging out with her again I realized some of my feelings for Brooke started to come back and when she was getting ready to leave for California I told her and she just left me standing in my room." Luke said.

"Oh my god this is like a soap opera." I said shaking my head. This was unbelievable.

"It is. I'm waiting now for her to get back and tell me how she feels." He said.

"I guess if she can forgive you then you might have another chance as long as you don't do it again." I said looking right at him.

"I wouldn't ever again." He said looking determined.

"Are she and Peyton still best friends?" I asked it sounded a little similar to my situation with my friends excpet none of these 'friends' would ever rape another person from the group or anyone at all.

"Yeah she forgave Peyton and they're still like sisters." He said.

"Good so who's Jake?" I asked again.

"He's Peyton's boyfriend. Jake's a great guy he's the only one who didn't haze me when I joined the team. He and I are pretty good friends." He said with a grin. It seems like this group here was really close and I was a little bit jealous they cared so much about each other.

"So you have your group then huh you, Peyton, Jake, Haley, Brooke and Nathan." I said thinking about how cool it was that even though they've hurt each other that they love and care enough to work it out. Except for Nathan and Haley I guess but that could still work out.

"Yeah that's the group. Of course I can't forget my oldest friends Mouth, Skillz, Fergie or Junk." He said and I shot him a weird look. What kind of names are those?

"Are these the people you hung out with before you joined the team?" I guessed.

"Yep so I'm pretty lucky now that I have such great friends and a brother who likes me now." He finished laughing softly.

"What the hell makes you think I like you now?" I heard from behind me and I knew immediately it was Nathan.

"I don't know I just figured since you stopped being such an ass all the time." Luke joked with him. They both shared a laugh and bumped fists as I looked at Nathan.

"Hey." He smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." I said back trying to smile a little.

"What have you guys been up to?" He asked as he got a bowl out and opened the cabinet to look for something. I turned to Lucas who was trying not to laugh and I had to bite my cheek to do the same.

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused_

"What the hell is this Lucas, where's my cereal?" He demanded as he continued to search through the cabinet for it. When he said that I felt the table shake with both Lucas's and my laughter. Nathan turned to look at us.

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking from him to me.

"It's gone." Lucas choked out trying to stop laughing. My cheek started hurting from me biting it so I wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Could you elaborate on that please?" Nathan asked taking a step closer.

"I had a bowl earlier." Lucas said running his fingers over his face while his laughter subsided.

"There was half a box yesterday there should be at least one bowl left for me." He said and I put my hand over my mouth because I would be reacting the exact same way if the roles were reversed. Nathan saw me do that and he saw my bowl that still had some left in it.

"Oh I see how it is." Nathan said backing up.

"What?" Lucas asked smiling.

"So you gave the rest to her." He said pointing to me. I had to turn away I was about to lose it.

"She said it was her favorite and I figured why not?" Lucas said chuckling again when he saw Nathan's expression.

"Fine that's fine I get it. New girl comes in saying she's your sister and all of a sudden she gets put up higher on the cereal priority list than I do that's just fine." Nathan said turning around to get frosted flakes and I couldn't take it I bursted out laughing when he said that. Lucas did to and Nathan turned and looked at us like we were nuts.

"Okay see if it was different and it was your cereal getting eaten I don't think you'd be laughing!" He said knowingly as he messed up my hair walking past me to sit down with his bowl. For some reason me and Lucas couldn't stop laughing because Nathan was completely serious and was actually mad. Finally he stopped eating and started laughing with us. I laughed even harder there than I did last night. My cheeks hurt from smiling and I couldn't stop laughing so my stomach started hurting as I threw my head back trying to stop. When I finally did stop the other two started stopping to.

"Damn it now my cereal's all soggy because of you two!" Nathan said as he threw his spoon down in the bowl. I laughed again.

"It surprises me that lucky charms is your favorite Nathan." I said looking at him.

"Why is that?" He asked poking his spoon around the bowl of soggy frosted flakes actually looking disappointed he couldn't eat it.

"I don't know I guess I picture you more as a wheates kind of guy." I observed glancing at Lucas who laughed again.

"Wheates huh? Yeah wheates are good, but not as good as lucky charms." He said the last part sourly mock glaring at me.

"I would say I'm sorry, but truthfully I'm not." I said playfully feeling strangely familiar and happy hanging out with them.

"Oh I'll get you for that just wait there will be reprocutions for taking my cereal." Nathan said grinning and I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"So Nate I've spent the last half an hour filling Allie in on our complicated history together with our group of friends." He said and Nathan nodded.

"It only took a half an hour with all our messed up pasts you'd think it would take days." He said sarcastically.

"You small town folks sure have a lot of drama within your family and friends." I added with a fake southern accent.

"Oh small town folks hmm where are you from again munchkin?" Nathan asked as he got up to dump his bowl in the sink.

"I'm not a munchkin!" I said standing up then realizing compared to these boys yes I am a lot shorter so I sat down quickly.

"You were saying." Nathan joked.

"I'm from Charlotte and I go to school at Bear Creek Prep." I said ignoring Nathan's comment thinking I would get the same reaction like I did from Lucas.

"Wow you've been pretty close all this time and by the way I hate your school." He added sitting back down.

"I know Lucas told me and then I figured out I'd seen you both before at the game last year. It was at our court and I was cheering on the sidelines." I said sort of hoping he might have seen me and remembered.

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_So what am I? _

"You're a cheerleader?" He asked and I nodded saying yes.

"Brooke's going to love you." Nathan said smiling.

"Yeah our cheerleading captain isn't a fan of Brooke Davis they hate each other." I told him he laughed.

"Who could forget how psycho Brooke went last year at the classic trying to beat your team she was pretty disappointed when you won for best dance, but then she won for best coreography so it turned out okay." He said remembering how demanding she was with her squad.

"I remember how pissed Claire was for not winning that. Also your squads music was way better than ours I wish they would've let me pick then maybe it would have been even better and more fun to dance to." I said remembering asking Claire if I could burn the cd and she flipped out saying freshman were barely important enough for the dance so I was put in the back anyway.

"You're into music?" Lucas asked.

"You could say that." I said smirking. Music was the only thing now that kept me sane. Hell I could even say it saved my life.

_What do I have but negatively_

_Cuz I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_

"What do you listen to?" Nathan asked. Where to begin.

"I'm into everything really. I love some of the classics like the Beatles or Led Zepplin I'll even put on some Jimmi Hendrix. Newer bands like Breaking Benjamin and Linkin Park are amazing I've always liked Sum 41, Radiohead, and Nine Inch Nails to. It just depends on my moods really. If for some reason I'm in the mood for more girly stuff I'll listen to Avril Lavigne or Pussycat Dolls. That doesn't happen very often, but sometimes I'm just in the mood for it." I said wondering if they liked any of the same songs or bands as me.

"Nice I'm glad to hear your musically educated you'll fit right in with Peyton." Luke said. What did that mean? Brooke will love me I'll fit right in with Peyton they're making it sound like I was staying here. I knew I wasn't I guess that's all that matters.

_Nothing to lose_

_Nothing to gain _

_Hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

"Do you think we should call Karen soon and get her to come home?" Nathan asked.

"If you're ready." Lucas said looking at me. I wasn't exactly ready who knew what she'd say. I put up the brave front and nodded reassuringly.

"Let's do it." I said. Lucas grabbed the phone and dialed the number. I glanced at Nathan he looked back smiling reassuringly and it calmed my nerves a little bit. I still had no idea if he was my brother, but already he was acting like it and last night he said even if he wasn't he'd still feel like it. That meant a lot.

"Hey mom how's the trip?" Lucas asked and I knew she'd picked up. I hope he didn't give me the phone I couldn't talk to her now like this with her so far away.

"Everything's fine here." He paused to look at me. He had an unreadable expression I could tell he was debating on telling her now or waiting until she got home.

"I think you need to come home though." He finished and waited.

"No one's in trouble we're all fine, but there's someone here to see you and it's pretty important." Lucas said.

"I'm not sure I had never met her before but she came here for you so I think you should come home now." He said a little more urgent. He waited for her to talk then he covererd the mouth piece with his hand.

"She wants to know who you are do you want me to tell her?" He asked. I didn't know this was all happening to fast. I swallowed nervously and folded my hands in my lap that were beginning to shake slightly.

_I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain til it's gone_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

"Sure if it'll get her home you can tell her." I said softly looking down. If he told her she might not want to come back here ever.

"Mom it's Allie your daughter." He said as softly as I just spoke. All of a sudden Lucas realized what this meant. He has a sister a real living breathing sister who's lived 45 minutes away all his life that he never knew about. He's been lied to about this his entire life and now here she is he didn't know much about her, but already he feels close to her. He didn't know what possessed him to spill his life story to her and talk about all his friends he just wanted her to know him so he could get to know her. She was mysterious and had already been through a lot in her short 15 almost 16 years. He heard his mom gasp and that as well as the information in the folder confirmed it. Now it was real.

"She's there?" Karen whispered almost afraid to know the answer.

"She's sitting right here at the table with me and Nathan she came last night." He answered. I couldn't help but notice how calm and collected he was. He seemed smart. Obviously he'd been a huge dumbass when he cheated on Brooke even though I don't know her I've been there and no one deserves to be betrayed like that. Nathan seemed like he was the stronger one. He was probably the brawn out of the two. Lucas problem solved and thought everything out and Nathan made sure it happened. So they were the brains and the brawn. I smiled thinking about the episode of the O.C. Where I got that from. I kept comparing this situation to that show, because it seemed to be the only appropriate thing that even came close to what was going on right now.

"I'm on my way." Karen said and hung up. Lucas hung up the phone and turned to us. I was still deep in thought about this mess.

"Allie Allie!" He said a little louder and I looked up.

"You okay?" Luas asked.

"I'm good sorry I was just thinking." I said trying to stop all the thoughts running through my mind.

"She's on her way." He said.

"How long will it take her to get here?" Nathan asked.

"She'll be here tomorrow can you stay that long?" Lucas asked looking at me.

"That's fine I brought enough clothes for that long." I said nodding.

"I noticed your shirt and I'm very impressed." Nathan said smirking I looked down at it.

"I'm a Duke fan what can I say?" I said grinning slightly and getting up to put my bowl in the sink like they had.

"She's a Bobcats fan to?" Lucas asked amused. I turned around nodding.

"Of course." I said leaning against the sink.

"You definitely just scored a bunch of points with me I already know I'm going to play at Duke next year and after that get drafted to the Bobcats." He said with a cocky smirk and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Sound pretty sure of yourself Scott." I challenged raising my eyebrows.

"I am." He said arrogantly.

"Basketball's my favorite sport to watch and play. The playoffs have been on all month, but it's hard to get time to watch tv in the home. I read the paper and I know the Bobcats are still in it. I hope they win." I said and they both had the same surprised look on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You love basketball?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Always have." I said with a grin.

"I think that confirms she's a Scott." Lucas said. Nathan shook his head agreeing.

"Are you any good?" He asked.

"I'm decent." I said shrugging. I was pretty good. Patrick and Justin play on the varsity team so I always used to play with them. I clenched my jaw as I thought of them.

"We should go to the river court and introduce you to the guys." Lucas said getting up.

"Are you sure?" I asked. If I was leaving tomorrow after talking to Karen what was the point in meeting their friends?

"Yeah she won't be here until tomorrow anyway so we should introduce you to our friends." Nathan said getting up also. He was already dressed in black basketball shorts and a blue Ravens shirt.

"Okay if you're sure." I said still standing by the sink.

"We can get a pickup game with them Scotts versus everyone else." Nathan said smirking at Lucas.

"That would be interesting." He smirked back.

"If we're going to play I don't have anything to wear." I said. I thought about bringing long basketball shorts, but decided against it and I didn't have the right shoes.

"I could lend you some shorts." Lucas said and I nodded hoping it had a drawstring on them.

"What about shoes?" I asked.

"I have extras, but they'd be way to big." He said.

"Same mine wouldn't fit you." Nathan said.

"It's not a big deal I never wear shoes anyway." I said shrugging.

"You should wear basketball shoes." Nathan said.

"It's really fine I used to play all the time without them my feet got pretty tough so it's okay." I said meaning every word. I always played with the guys without shoes.

"If that's okay with you then it's cool." Lucas said I nodded. It wouldn't bother me.

"I'll get you some shorts." Lucas said walking to his room.

"This'll be fun." Nathan said smiling.

"You like showing off don't you?" I mused looking at him.

"I'm not going to lie I do." He said laughing.

"If you can back up your talk with how you play then you shouldn't have a problem." I said accepting the shorts Lucas handed to me.

"I always do." He said confidentley. I nodded smiling and walking to Lucas's room to change. I put his shorts on that were pretty long and they had a drawstring so that was good. I packed another t-shirt I planned to wear to sleep in tonight, but I put it on and slipped my flip flops on.

"Ready?" Lucas asked as he finished tying his basketball shoes. That was sort of a loaded question. Ready to what? Meet your best friends, meet my real mom, go back to my miserable world of dark nothingness? Honestly the first two I wasn't that ready for. The third one I'd become so used to I was always ready for that. The mask was on.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything til I break away from me_

_I will break away, I'll find myself today_

"Ready." I said believably. I rode with Nathan in his piece of crap of a car. It made me laugh when the music system didn't work.

"You should really fix that." I pointed out.

"Really? I hadn't noticed anything was wrong." He said sarcastically.

"Oh so Nathan Scott you're a smartass and a show off." I said smirking.

"Something like that." He agreed smirking matching mine again. We had the same hair, same eyes and same smirk it was pretty creepy.

"So we're meeting Mouth and them right?" I asked making sure I knew who these people were.

"Yeah I wasn't always friends with them, but now we're cool." He said as we pulled in and Lucas parked right next to us in his red truck. There were 4 guys shooting hoops. I had never once cared if someone was going to like me until yesterday now I was caring what people thought. Deep down I wanted these people to like me. Not just their friends but them and Karen. I hated feeling so self concious and insecure.

"They're going to like you." Nathan said answering my thoughts like Lucas had. I nodded at him forcing a smile and getting out. Nathan sat there for a second feeling strange. He was hanging out with this girl like they'd been friends forever. She was probably his sister it seemed unreal. A lot of crazy things had happened in his life, but a sister he never knew existed? That definitely topped the rest. She seemed like a cool person. She loved basketball, she had a good personality, decent taste in music he knew Peyton would freak out over, a cheerleader it was pretty insane how comfortable he was with her already. The conversation so far hadn't been forced. Her sarcastic nature matched his. She had the same smirk as he and Lucas. The facts were right in front of them. He got out and walked to the court with them.

"Who's that girl with Luke and Nate?" Junk asked.

"I've never seen her before." Mouth said looking closely. He noticed the hair color was the same as Nathan's as she walked next to him and Lucas. She also wasn't wearing any shoes. The 3 of us walked to center of the court where they were. Lucas and Nathan all did the guy clap thing with everyone.

"So this is Allie. Allie this is Mouth, Skillz, Fergie, and Junk." Lucas said pointing to each guy as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you." I said feeling awkward.

"You too." They said.

"She loves basketball so we thought we'd play the 3 of us against you 3." Lucas said. They looked surprised but nodded.

"You got game?" Skillz asked. I grabbed the basketball from him and dribbled between my legs while walking to the freethrow line. I stared at all of them while I did my routine and shot the ball never taking my eyes off of them. It swished and I smirked in triumph as I saw all their jaws drop. It had taken a really long for me to get that shot down, but once I had it I shot it all the time showing off.

"I'm decent." I said repeating what I said earlier in the kitchen. Lucas and Nathan looked at each other thinking the same exact thing I could tell.

"Let the games begin." Lucas said smirking at me grabbing the ball. We started playing and Mouth was commentating the whole time. He was amazing at it he was quick and paid attention to all the details of what was going on.

"Hey Allie what's your last name? I need to know for when you get the ball." Mouth said after a minute. I don't know why I didn't automatically say Valmont. I started to, but stopped and glanced at the boys. They were also wondering if we should tell. I'm sure the others were wondering how I knew the Scott brothers anyway. Nathan shrugged and Lucas looked at me and nodded. We still didn't know for sure if I had the same dad as them I shouldn't say Scott, but it felt better saying that than Valmont. I took the risk even though we didn't know and answered, "Scott." He looked at me confused and so did the other 3 boys.

My head was spinning I couldn't believe I just called myself a Scott. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't know yet and even if I was it wouldn't matter. My eyes clouded over as I looked at the 6 boys in front of me. I was getting too attached already I couldn't believe I let myself do that. I knew I shouldn't have come here I was going to get abandoned again I would end up alone. Why try to be happy when I knew it wouldn't last?

_I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain til it's gone_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

"Hey Allie are you okay?" Nathan asked concerned walking up to me. I backed up guarded. 'Shit what's happening?' I thought. I looked into his eyes and I saw the worry. I only met him last night how was he already worried about me?

"I'm fine." I said immediately. This wasn't me. I wasn't fine. I was empty.

"I'm sorry I'm okay." I said in a convincing voice looking right at him.

"You sure?" Lucas asked concerned also. I nodded.

"Yeah I just sort of zoned out I'm fine I promise." I lied. Empty words, empty promises, no one knew the difference.

"Okay." He said slowly looking at me like Nathan is.

"It's good I'm good." I said forcing another smile. I had almost convinced them I was perfectly fine. I had to keep it up for just one more day. I pretended everyday for the rest of the world this shouldn't be any different. For some reason it was.

"Is it just a huge coincidence your last name is Scott or is there something you want to tell us?" Skillz asked looking at the 3 of us.

"It's a really long story, but what you're thinking it's true. She's our sister." Lucas said and put his hand softly on my shoulder. I froze again like the night before.

'Relax Allie.' I told myself and I wasn't as tense.

"Your sister?" Fergie asked the boys nodded.

"How?" Mouth asked.

"Like I said long story, but-." I cut him off. I might as well tell my story.

"I was adopted and I just found out yesterday morning who my real mom is. Karen Roe." I said and they all had the same look as the boys the night before.

"Karen?" Junk asked. I nodded in confirmation.

"Whoa she gave you up?" Mouth asked.

"I know we called her this morning and I told her she's on her way back now to explain everything that happened." Lucas said taking his hand off of her shoulder. She didn't liked to be touched that was obvious.

"I don't see how this is possible." Skillz said.

"We don't know for sure who her dad is we think it's Dan." Nathan said noticing Allie tense up and wondered the same thing last night. Why did she freeze when she was touched?

"No way that's impossible." Mouth said looking at Lucas.

"We think I don't know who else it would be and we're all really confused about it so we're waiting for my mom to come back and tell us the story." He said.

"Wow baby Scott." Skillz said in disbelief and I had to bite back a smile at the nickname.

"We think so." Nathan said grinning at the sound of baby Scott.

"That is really unexpected." Fergie said.

"I was surprised when the lawyers showed up and gave me information on her." I said.

"You just found out yesterday?" Junk asked.

"Yeah I got curious and my adoptive parents died in March so they didn't care obviously." I said trailing off knowing they wouldn't have cared even if they were alive.

"I'm sorry." Mouth said.

"It's okay I'm over it." I said in a careless voice.

"Where are you from?" Skillz asked.

"Charlotte." I said they nodded.

"How old are you?" Fergie asked.

"I'll be 16 in August." I said.

"So Luke you were only 2-2 in a half do you remember anything about your mom being pregnant?" Mouth asked still not believing there was potentially another Scott member in Tree Hill.

"I don't remember anything at all." He said.

"Is there a reason why you guys put all the Scotts on the same team against us?" Junk joked trying to lighten the mood.

"We're testing her basketball skills and that'll tell us I'm pretty sure with that free throw it makes you think we're right." Nathan said pulling on my ponytail lightly. I smirked out of habit. It's funny they think if I'm really good at basketball that makes me a Scott. I guess they're basketball gods here or something.

"Do you want to keep playing?" I asked them.

"Sure let's see what you got baby Scott!" Skillz said smiling and I was becoming overwhelmed again with the feeling of comfort. How were these people reacting so well? At first they're shocked then after I explain a little they're completely calm. It was amazing. I could see why these guys were so close they were all good people. I smirked stripping him of the ball and going in for a lay up making it easily.

"Oh 2 points for team Scott!" Mouth said happily sitting back down commentating the rest of the game.

_I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

**I'm stopping there for now. Please drop a review and I promise the next chapter will be Allie meeting Haley, Peyton, and Jake. Karen will come back and explain everything. Thanks for reading!! 'Somewhere I belong' by Linkin Park I'll try not to repeat songs I've used in my other stories, but it'll be hard. **

**Xoxo Marissa**


	4. Home

**So I know it's been forever please forgive me!! Thank you so much to all the reviewers it means so much! Enjoy the new chapter.**

"_Sure let's see what you got baby Scott!" Skillz said smiling and I was becoming overwhelmed again with the feeling of comfort. How were these people reacting so well? At first they're shocked then after I explain a little they're completely calm. It was amazing. I could see why these guys were so close they were all good people. I smirked stripping him of the ball and going in for a lay up making it easily._

"_Oh 2 points for team Scott!" Mouth said happily sitting back down commentating the rest of the game._

_I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

For the next hour we played basketball. It was so much fun just hanging out. Surprisingly there wasn't any tension at all. I didn't know these guys and they didn't know me very well, but we were getting along. Lucas's friends were hilarious. From what I could tell they'd all been really close forever. The way they made fun of each other and teased the other made me a little jealous again. I never had true friends like this, but I was glad Lucas and Nathan did. It sounds like those two have been through a lot together. I mean hating each other for 17 years and now they're best friends? That's crazy in my opinion. You can see in the way they both play basketball how passionate they are about the game. I could have sensed it last year that they were brothers. How weird is it I was in the gym with them watching them play as strangers now we're still strangers, but related and I'm playing with them!

"Scott brings the ball down the court he dishes it to the other Scott who drives in and at the last second fakes Fergie out and passes it to the wide open Baby Scott who catches it and BOOM 3 pointer! Team Scott still dominating the game!" Mouth exclaimed enthusiastically. I loved the way he was commentating I wished I could see him do that during a real game.

"Nice shot Allie you really are good!" Nathan said running up to me. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks you're okay too I guess." I said knowing he would get offended that I didn't gush about how good he's been playing. I was right.

"I'm okay?" He said questioningly. I knew he was kidding, but he looked serious. I nodded.

"Have you not been paying any attention out here Allison?" He asked. My eyes narrowed. I hated when people called me Allison.

"All right Natie let's get one thing straight I absolutely hate being called Allison. First of all second of all I've been trying to keep up with Skillz who is pretty damn good so no I haven't been paying attention to your game. Why don't you go ahead and tell me again how good you are." I finished sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Umm why don't we get another thing straight. No one and I mean no one calls me Natie, Allison." He said looking right through me. "First of all. Second of all your keeping up with Skillz just fine so don't worry about that and third of all we have 35 points and 15 of them are mine so what do you have to say, smartass?" He challenged. I was about to say something back when Skillz interrupted.

"You damn Scotts are so self centered!" He said. "Can we please get back to the game or are you two going to keep fighting about how good you are and what names you hate?" He asked. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me and Nathan. I don't know why, but I liked bickering with him. I wouldn't count this fighting or even arguing. We were doing what I see siblings in movies do all the time and I loved it. It was easy hanging out with everyone here. I could easily get used to this. I had to shake my head knowing that wouldn't happen and I shouldn't care, but I did.

"Actually we can just call it game I'm tired." Lucas said. He did look tired. I felt bad he probably wouldn't be so tired if he had slept in his bed. I had to admit I was getting pretty tired to.

"That's cool." The other guys agreed.

"So next it won't be Scotts against everyone else we're going to change it up a bit." Fergie said. I smiled a little. Nathan and Lucas were incredible. This year when they played Bear Creek it would be interesting. I wonder if it would be awkward since it would be a while until that game and tomorrow I was leaving.

"Allie you're better than decent." Junk said.

"Thanks I uh used to hang out with some guys who love basketball." I said not going into detail about those guys.

"Who are they did they play last year?" Lucas asked catching his breath. I sighed regretting even bringing them up.

"They didn't play in your game, but they are on varsity. Patrick Wilson and Jack Stewart." I said the names trying to hide my hatred.

"I don't recognize them." Lucas said.

"Hopefully we'll play them this year." Nathan said. God I hope so that way Nathan could kick their ass.

"That would be fun." I said.

"So Allie after Karen gets back tomorrow and tells you guys everything what are you going to do?" Mouth asked.

_I''ll be coming home_

_Just to be alone_

"Once I find out what happened back then I'll head back to Charlotte and hang out the rest of the summer, then go back to school in the fall." I said realizing how awful that sounded.

_Cause I know you're not there_

_And I know that you don't care_

"Can't you stay?" Skillz asked. I looked up and had to smile. These people were far too nice for me to be around. I wasn't blessed with this kind of good fortune to know anyone like this.

"I don't think so. We can't be out from the foster home for too long, it's against the rules. And I don't really know what I would do here if I stayed. Karen probably wants me to go after she tells the story and I understand that. I did just crash in without warning." I explained.

_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

"Even if you had called or wrote first it still would leave everyone with the same reaction." Fergie said.

"True it's not everday some random girl comes in and says she's a few peoples sisters." I tried to joke. The boys chuckled softly.

"If it would happen to anyone it would have something to do with Dan Scott." Mouth said.

"Yeah that's another reason why I'm thinking you're his daughter." Nate said.

"I guess tomorrow we'll find out." I said getting more nervous by the second.

The next day

"She's going to be here any second." Lucas said flipping through the channels on the tv never stopping on anything to see what's playing. I sat next to him with my arms crossed over my chest pretending that this was all going to be okay when I knew it wasn't. In about an hour I'm sure I'll be on my way back to Charlotte where I'll be completely alone. I knew it was stupid coming here, but me being a dumbass decided to come anyway. Nathan was sitting in the chair I sat the night before with his face in his hands. Neither boy was saying much and it wasn't calming my nerves at all.

_No matter how hard I try _

_You're never satisfied_

"Everything will be fine." The muffled response from Nathan came. I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself of that or if he was answering my thoughts again like he had earlier and like Lucas had.

"I'm answering your thoughts by the way." Came the next response just as muffled as the last, but I understood it perfectly. My eyes widened and turned to him. Lucas was zoned out still panickly going from channel to channel not even hearing Nathan.

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better of alone_

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. It sounded like he could basically read my mind.

"I really don't know why but for some reason I'm intercepting your thoughts. They keep jumping in my head while I'm trying to think I can hear them almost perfectly when I concentrate." He said lifting his head from his hands. I continued to stare at him in disbelief. Automatically my mind went blank. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but if that was true he didn't need to be intruding on my thoughts and find things out he was never meant to know.

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

"So what you're psychic you can read people's minds?" I asked.

"No I've never done that before but for whatever reason like earlier in the car when you were wanting the guys to like you I reassured you they would to ease your fears. And I was right they loved you." He finished. I still wasn't believing this. So whenever he wanted he could jump into my head and read my thoughts. Seriously, what the fuck?

"I know it's fucked up, but I can't help it. I'm trying to concentrate on something else because I can feel how nervous you are and that's not calming my nerves and I know it's not calming Lucas's either because he won't stop on a channel for more than half a second." He said once again answering my thoughts. This type of thing wasn't possible.

"Okay so you can read my mind Nathan. Whatever just stop reading it there's nothing in there worth knowing. Not to mention it's a complete invasion of privacy." I said glaring at him.

"I'm the one who feels like the freak when I'm trying to relax and all I hear is your voice." He said glaring back. That's weird.

'Concentrate on anything else Nathan Karen will be here soon calm down.' He thought and I immediately looked at him. There's no way I just heard that.

"Whoa." I whispered.

"Annoying isn't it?" He said rubbing his temples while his elbows rested on his thys. He knew I just heard him. What is going on?

"Umm that's impossible I can't read anyone's mind." I said.

"That's what my thought process was this morning when I first heard your thoughts in the car. I don't know what the hell this is, but it's like some sort of connection or something." He said tiredly. So while I'm waiting for my birth mom to get here I discover I have a super power I can read my almost brother's mind. That's ridiculous. He and I aren't connected by anything with our minds.

"Will you two stop thinking so loud I'm trying really hard to focus on what I'm doing here." An irritated Lucas said not taking his eyes from the screen. Nathan and I looked at him.

"Look guys we're all freaking out here because of the abnormal situation and we're stressed, but you both need to stop worrying about the fact you can read each other's mind's and start mentally preparing yourselves because I just heard the cab door close so in about 30 seconds she's walking through that door." He said setting the remote down leaving the tv on what a surprise ESPN again.

"You don't think it's a little bit strange?" I asked trying to slow my heartrate down. Not to mention I could practically hear both Nathan and Lucas's they were as nervous as I was. Lucas turned to look at me.

'I'm trying to think of other things I'll freak out over it after we get this figured out.' He thought and once again shock over came me. How is any of this happening?

"Luke." Nathan said quietly. I looked at him he heard it to.

"I don't know, but Nate you might be right I think it's some weird temporary connection that made this happen. I'm not usually prone to being a mind reader." He finished with an unreadable expression. This was all too much it really was. I didn't have anymore time to have an anxiety attack over this odd situation with Nathan and Lucas because Karen came walking through the door and my eyes were glued. Literally every thought went away all I could see was my real mom standing 10 feet away from me.

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

"Oh my god." She whispered when she saw me. I guess when she gave me up she really didn't think she'd see me again. Without noticing I stood up. For this occasion I was wearing a khacki skirt with a blue short sleeved shirt. I took a step forward slowly, cautiously so I could keep this image in my head forever.

"Hi." I said in the same tone as her. She had tears in her eyes as she came right in front of me. I was the same height as her.

"I'm sorry I'm still shocked you're here Allie." She said my name differently than Veronica said it. She said it softly, gently the way a mother should talk to their child.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." I whispered as my own eyes filled with tears. She nodded.

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." She said trying to smile at her joke. Lucas and Nathan stood up as well.

"Mom." Lucas acknowledged. He was glad she was back, but couldn't understand how she could keep this big of a secret from him.

"Karen." Nathan said nodding. She smiled at them and sat down on the couch opposite of the one me and Lucas were sitting on.

"I don't even know where to begin." Karen said. The three of us sat down.

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned_

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." I said finally finding my voice. She nodded. There was lots of tension.

"My adoptive parents died and I've been living in an orphanage or foster home whichever you prefer to call it." I said and she looked sad.

"I'm so sorry they died I had met them only once before you were born and they seemed like good people." She said. I had to choke back a bitter laugh. Sure they seemed like good people. They were anything but. It was also nice to know she had only met them once. Jesus that was a sign of how she felt.

"Yeah. Richard was a lawyer and when they died his friends and partners at the firm immediately tried getting the will read, but aparantley they started looking for my birth parents and Saturday they came and gave me this." I took the folder off the coffee table and handed it to her. She started looking through it. Shock was still written on her face, but the rest of her posture was composed.

"This has everything, the papers everyone signed, all my information they did their research." She said. I was getting the impression she never wanted to be found by me.

"I never thought much about finding you so I was as shocked as you are when they gave me that. I couldn't help but be curious so I took the risk and came here." I explained. And she nodded again, but she looked at me and smiled. It wasn't forced it was a genuine smile. It gave me comfort and hope. I smiled back.

"I understand I would have done the same thing. You must be so confused right?" She asked. I nodded.

"I think I need to start and tell you who your father is. He doesn't know about you and I'm sorry for that I'm just so sorry for everything, but at the time I didn't have hardly any money and I was trying to open up the cafe and it was hard enough paying the mortgage and feeding Lucas I just couldn't handle it. I know that's not an excuse I'm so sorry Allie I want you to know that if I could do it again I wouldn't give you up." She finished and half way through that her tears spilled out and all of my anger went away. I hated watching people cry. I bit my lip preventing my own tears.

_You turn off the tv_

_And you scream at me_

"Who's my father?" I asked knowing it wouldn't change anything he doesn't know about me. She held her shaking hands together in her lap and she couldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry because if I could do it over I wouldn't have slept with him, because he's not a good person. He's manipulative and mean and you deserve so much better than him." She sobbed out. I felt Lucas instinctively take my hand in his. She just admitted that she wish she never slept with him. She wishes I was never born.

_I can hardly wait_

_Til you get of my case_

'That's not true she wanted you.' Lucas thought sensing all my discomfort.

'He cheated on my mom.' Nathan thought. He knew their marriage wasn't perfect. And at first thought of Dan being Allie's father he couldn't get the fact he had a sister out of his head he didn't even think of how this would affect his mom. At the moment she was in rehab, but still she and Karen were friends.

'I'm sorry Nathan.' I thought and stole a glance at him.

"I don't ever have to meet him, I just want to know who he is." I said quietly looking at her crying. She wiped her eyes.

"Dan Scott." She said and I nodded. So I was a Scott.

"Mom I don't understand." Lucas said looking lost and confused.

"I'm sorry Lucas I know I should've told you." She tried to explain.

"Yeah you should have. Didn't you think that one day she might want to know her real parents?" He asked angrily.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

'Luke man it's okay. Let her explain.' Nathan told him through his thoughts.

'This is bullshit she should have told me.' He thought back. I squeezed his hand trying to calm him down. Was it even more strange I had only met him 2 days ago?

"I'm sorry." Karen said vulnerably. She continued.

"Let me explain Lucas you were only 2 in a half when she was born I couldn't tell you then you wouldn't understand and her parents didn't want her to ever interact with me. I was so happy to find people who wanted to raise her I didn't want to upset them." She said as more tears started to form in her eyes. So Richard and Veronica never wanted me to meet Karen or Dan. That wasn't surprising.

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

"You still could have told me anytime. How could you hide that from Dan for 9 months?" He asked. He was calmer.

"Dan and I almost never interacted with each other until you joined the basketball team last year so it wasn't hard and Keith was so supportive." She said sadly thinking about her lost best friend.

"So Keith knew you slept with Dan again?" Lucas asked. She nodded ashamed. I knew she was ashamed and embarrassed of me.

"Allie I know this sounds so horrible me saying it was a mistake sleeping with Dan, but throughout the whole pregnency I never wanted to give you up. I didn't regret having you I knew you would have a better life since I couldn't be a good mother for you." She finished quietly. She looked genuinley sorry and sad she gave me up.

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

"I get it. From what the boys told me Dan isn't a good dad or person so I guess it's better I don't know him." I said not really feeling like talking.

"It is much better he'd probably try to control you if he ever met you then he'd make your life a living hell." Nathan said. I understood. I knew all about horrible dads.

"That's fine I was more interested in meeting you anyway." I said looking at Karen. She looked fragile. I wanted to be mad and scream why she couldn't give me a chance, but I didn't need to. She didn't have money and hatedmy father so it makes perfect sense.

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

"I still can't figure out when you and Dan would've..." Lucas trailed off not wanting those disturbing images in his head. Karen looked down again reliving the bad memory.

"Almost 16 years ago I went to New York trying to get a loan and when I got back to the hotel Dan was there at the bar having a drink. I was so surprised to see him and he was just as surprised to see me." She started and I could almost fill in all the blanks. They got drunk maybe some old feelings resurfaced and I was the result of their one night stand.

"I don't know what came over me, but I sat down. He said he was there trying to open another dealership in a bigger city and before I knew it a few hours passed and his room was on the same floor as mine and you know." She finished with regret in her eyes but there was also a little bit of emptiness. I wondered why she was empty. Why were any of us empty? Hell I stopped caring when I realized I'd be that way forever. I stopped thinking for a minute wondering if Luke or Nate heard what I was thinking just then. I couldn't get a read on either of them. God what is with us? For minutes at a time we can read each other's minds then it just goes away?

"He was married to Deb." Lucas said. It was a statement. He was still mad at his mom and he wanted her to admit to it.

"That's the only thing I really regret. I'm so sorry Nathan it was very unexpected and it hasn't come close to happening again. I wish I could blame it all on him and that's why I hate him so much now, but I hate myself because I knew how bad he is and I still did that. Not to mention Deb has become a good friend to me." She stopped. It was obvious she knew how big of a mistake she'd made. Even though she told me it was a mistake sleeping with him it seemed like she only thought that because he was married and because of what he did to her and Lucas. I was sorry for Lucas for having to go through that, but she said she didn't regret having me.

"Honestly hearing all of this I probably would have done the same thing." I said looking down. I didn't know that for sure, but I wanted to try to give her some comfort. I didn't want her to think I hated her.

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

"I'm happy you came Allie." She said. That made me look up and meet her eyes. Hers were filled with compassion. I got the feeling with Lucas she was a great mom. If the timing had been different she would have been a great one to me as well.

"Thank you." I whispered. That was all anyone wanted to hear from their parents. She was happy to see me. That was all I needed to know. It was time for me to go.

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

"Thanks for not throwing me out when you found out I was here." I said standing up. She did to.

"I handled things so badly before I can't apologize enough I wanted you to have a good life Allie you deserve it." She said sincerely. I nodded appreciatively. She couldn't have been more wrong about a good life for me, but at least she tried. Richard and Veronica made all their money on lying to people and being fake. They fooled Karen into thinking they wanted children and she believed them. Who wouldn't?

"I'll remember that." I said and picked up my backpack and put the folder back in it.

_I'm better off alone_

"You're leaving?" Nathan asked standing up with Lucas.

"It's time." I said turning to them. I tried again to get a read on either of them and I couldn't.

"I don't think I just forget about the fact I have a sister." Nathan whispered.

"I know, but my life is in Charlotte. I need to get back. I'm so glad I decided to come and met you both." I said honestly. My walls were crumbling right before me. I was standing with my brothers and my mom. It didn't matter that Dan wasn't there this was my family.

"Even though we just met I'll miss you." Lucas said smiling. It was nice feeling like I almost belonged somewhere.

"Same." I whispered. I usually didn't get emotional at all. I was refusing to cry. In the past two days I had almost cried a number of times, but I wouldn't. I was stronger than that. At least I convinced myself I was.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

"So is this it?" Nathan asked.

"No I'll see you during basketball season." I said trying to smile. At least I'd get to see them again.

"That won't be for a while." He said.

"That will only give you more time to truly miss me." I joked. The boys smiled.

Karen stood back watching the interaction between Allie and the boys. Her daughter was here and she was more beautiful than Karen could have ever hoped for. She knew when she gave birth to her 7 lb. 6 ounce little girl that she would never forgive herself for giving her up. To this day every August 13th all she could do was stay in bed all day and cry. Lucas would come in worried and ask what was wrong she would say she was sick and needed to stay in bed.

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

It was surreal and she felt that the second Allison Nicole Scott stepped out that door a huge part of her would be taken away all over again, just like the day the nurse took Allie out of her arms and handed her off to Veronica.

"I guess I'll see you later." I said approaching Lucas and I gave him a hug. It wasn't as quick as the one the first night I was here, but I couldn't stay in it for much longer. I backed up plastering a smile promising that I'd be okay. I walked to Nathan. I did the same thing with him. I tried to get close, but not too close. I started toward the door.

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

"Thanks for the bed Luke." I said stopping and turning around briefly. He laughed.

"Anytime." He said.

"And Nathan I'll remember to never eat your cereal again." I joked he laughed. Karen looked again and smiled happily at the interaction. The three of them seemed so comfortable around each other. Allie had only been there since Saturday and she could tell Nathan and Lucas would miss her. They already had inside jokes and everything.

"Bye Miss Roe." I said not knowing how to say goodbye to her. She came towards me and slowly wrapped her arms around me. I was tense at first, but then melted into her hug. Her hair smelled like vanilla. That was the same scented shampoo I used. I smirked having to bite my lip before my mask came off all together. I couldn't let that happen. The numbness was resurfacing as always. I knew I was going to slip away again, but this time it wouldn't be as bad. I met my mom I was as fine as I'd ever be now.

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

"Call me mom." She whispered into my ear. I froze. I could call her mom. I couldn't handle all of this good I didn't know how to react. I pulled away from her with a small but real smile.

"Bye mom." I said almost inaudible, but she heard me. She was on the verge of crying again. I don't know how I was able to become so attached in such a short amount of time. I looked back at Lucas and Nathan standing side by side. Until I saw them again that was how I'd remember the Scott brothers. My brothers.

"Bye Allie." Lucas said I gave him a last smirk which he returned with one identical.

"Be safe Allison." Nathan said and looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Natie I'll be fine." I said and gave him a little smirk like Lucas it was returned to match mine. I'd miss seeing his eyes that were the same color as mine. Me and Lucas had the exact same skin color. I sort of felt like a perfect combination between them. I opened the door and waved as I shut it.

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a _

I called a cab and within minutes it pulled up. I kept my back to the house knowing if I looked back somehow I wouldn't be able to leave. It felt good to be wanted. I loved that Nathan, Lucas and their friends actually asked if I could stay that feeling I got when they said that would stay in my memories forever. Unfortunately I wouldn't feel it again, or anything.

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

I told the driver where to take me. I pulled out my iPod and turned it all the way up and only when we passed the 'You Are Leaving Tree Hill' sign did I let a single tear roll down my cheek.

**TBC! Please review I have some major ideas for this so please stay with me! Thanks for reading. 'Home' by Three Days Grace. Until next time...**

**xoxoxo Marissa Davis**


	5. My Immortal

**Hi everyone!! Sorry it's been awhile with the holidays it's been crazy. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!! And ate lots of food. Ahah So this is the new chapter I hope you all like it and thank you so much to everyone who reviews!!**

_I told the driver where to take me. I pulled out my iPod and turned it all the way up and only when we passed the 'You Are Leaving Tree Hill' sign did I let a single tear roll down my cheek._

"Lucas I'm sorry." Karen said to her son who hadn't spoken a word to her in about 2 hours. The three of them had stayed in that room after watching Allie leave, but no one said a single word. He shook his head at her not wanting to talk.

"If you could just try to see it through my point of view please understand I couldn't raise her I wasn't ready to have another baby and after what Dan did to us I couldn't…" She trailed off extremely tired.

"That's just it mom you could." He said indifferently. "I know it would've been tough, but you had Keith and I would have been able to grow up with her. Do you understand that you denied me the chance to know my own flesh and blood?" He yelled standing up.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed back. "I wanted to keep her Lucas, but I would've been a bad mother to her. I couldn't support you both and the parents I picked out for her said they had dreamed of having a little girl and they were very wealthy. I knew she would have a good life with them." Karen defended.

"That still doesn't make it right mom what about Nathan you denied him that chance to know his own sister." Lucas said looking at his brother for the first time. He was starting straight ahead.

"He didn't even want to know you and he knew about you Lucas. I mean Dan poisoned him and for years he was awful to you and if Allie had been around I can guarantee you that wouldn't have made a difference." She said.

"Lucas she's right." Nathan said quietly. Luke stared in disbelief.

"I probably would have just been mean to both of you, but Karen you slept with a married man." He said standing up. "My mom has been through a lot staying with Dan for me, because she didn't want me to have to go through a divorce with them. She's your friend and you had a child with her husband." Nathan said indifferently. Karen looked as if she was going to cry again knowing he was right.

"Nathan I can't apologize enough for that."

"You don't have to." He said. "For whatever reason you decided to sleep with Dan again I'm not mad about that, because you gave me the sister I always wanted." Nathan paused to look at Lucas.

"It was a shitty thing to do to my mom you both should be ashamed for cheating, but I can't be mad at you for doing it now that I've met Allie." He said and walked towards the door.

"Lucas I don't blame you for being mad at her for not telling you, but now that you've met Allie it really doesn't matter does it?" He asked.

"I guess not." He said quietly. "It's strange. Now that we've met her I want to get to know her. I kind of already miss her." He smiled sadly.

"Me too, but you heard her. She has a life in Charlotte we'll see her again later in the season. I guess we should just go from there." He said and opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going home I haven't slept much since Saturday night." He smirked.

"Okay I'll see you later I guess." Lucas said.

"Yeah I'll call you later." Nathan said and walked out. Lucas stayed silent with his mom.

"Please forgive me Lucas if I could do it again I wouldn't give her up I would have made it work I promise." She said walking towards him.

"I know mom, but you can't go back." He said walking away from her into his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nathan got back to his house Haley was waiting for him.

"Haley not now." He said walking towards his front door.

"Nathan you stayed in Tree Hill so we could work on our marriage and you've barely spoken to me." She said standing up.

"Yeah excuse me for being a little upset about you leaving me for another guy." He said dryly.

"I never left for Chris he had nothing to do with it!" She defended herself.

"Okay is that what you were thinking when you kissed him then got on a tour bus with him?" He asked sarcastically.

"Please Nathan lets talk about this." She begged.

"I'm really not in the mood Haley I have a lot of stuff on my mind right now that's more important." He said and unlocked his door.

"What could possibly be more important than our marriage I'm your wife Nathan your family." Haley desperately explained. Nathan stepped inside and turned around.

"No Haley you're not my family anymore. Families don't betray each other like that. They don't lie and leave when we need them the most. Lucas is my family Haley Lucas and Allie are the only family I need." He said harshly and closed the door in her face.

She stood there hurt by his words. They made a promise to each other. Always and forever they would be together. Then something hit her. Who the hell is Allie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He said that to you?" Peyton asked trying to comfort Haley who was crying.

"I'm not his family Peyton he doesn't want me anymore." She sobbed into her shoulder.

"Haley I'm sorry." She consoled.

"I think you need to give him a little more space." Jake said. The three of them were sitting on Peyton's bed.

"I don't know what to do." She said sitting up. "He didn't go to High Flyers I thought he was really going to spend time with me and try to make things work." Haley said wiping her eyes.

"It was so hard for him when you left and when he saw you on TV with Chris it made it all worse. It'll just take some time, but I think he'll come around." Peyton said throwing her arm around Haley.

"I hope so he looked me in the eye and said Lucas was his family." She said wondering if she should mention Allie.

"They've become really close." Jake said. Haley nodded.

"He's upset, but eventually he'll get over it." Peyton said reassuringly.

"I don't know apparently he's also got some girl named Allie." Haley said bitterly.

"Who's Allie?" Jake asked looking at Peyton confused. She had the same look.

"I don't know when he slammed the door on me he said Lucas was his family and he and Allie were all the family he needs." She said thinking about what Nathan said.

"I've never heard of her. Is she his family?" Peyton asked.

"I really don't know, but he sounded pretty convincing that those two were all he wanted." Haley said getting teary-eyed again.

"Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions about who this girl is. She's probably his cousin or something I don't think Nathan's dating anyone." Jake said.

"He called her family I hope he's not dating her." Peyton tried to joke. It earned a small smile from Haley.

"If he's dating someone I'll be crushed." She said honestly.

"I know." Peyton said and gave her a hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been home for a few hours now and nothing has changed. When I walked in Trisha yelled at me for leaving in the first place. I don't get why she cared anyway the state was paying her to keep this place open she shouldn't be on my back all the time.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

I curled up in my bed listening to music. I remembered the boys mentioning that Peyton loved music. I wasn't sure what I thought about the people Lucas told me about. His best friend married his brother then left everyone after cheating on Nathan. I felt so bad for him. He was a great guy as far as I could tell. He must have been heart broken when she left. It was obvious Lucas was upset about it.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

I was mad at him for cheating on Brooke with Peyton. Brooke sounded like a cool girl and I bet she didn't do anything to deserve that. Being betrayed by your boyfriend and best friend, I knew that betrayal better than anyone. I guess it's good she forgave them and she and Peyton are still best friends. Lucas better not screw it up again if they go back out.

And apparently my parents are both whores. I didn't know anything about Nathan's mom, but I could guess she was a pretty decent woman and she was cheated on to. It's sad. It seems everyone cheats, lies, and leaves. After hearing all of that I learned my family was pretty screwed up. I didn't care though. Those people in Tree Hill were good and I already missed the boys. I was still a little mad at Karen, but the second I stepped back into this life all feelings started slipping away. I wouldn't hold a grudge I probably wouldn't see any of them hardly at all. When our schools played each other but that was probably it. I closed my eyes praying for sleep to come. Unfortunately, it didn't I stayed in bed the rest of the day and when night came I snuck up onto the roof of the building and sat there iPod on full blast wondering what I ever did to deserve this shitty life.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Haley knocked on Lucas's door.

"Hey Hales how are you?" Lucas asked noticing that his best friend didn't look that happy or cheerful.

"I'm sad and confused." She said and sat on his bed while he closed the door.

"I noticed you haven't been around for awhile." He said.

"And I know why you're sad, but why are you confused?" He asked laying down next to her. He and Nate had talked about what he said to her when she was at his house a few days before.

"It really upset me when he said I wasn't his family." She admitted.

"I'm sorry Haley, but he needs time." Lucas said.

"Everyone keeps saying all he needs is time, but I've been back almost a month and a half and he's barely talked to me and when he has he's either kicked me out of his house or slammed the door in my face." Haley said sadly.

"I don't know what else to tell you. He'll come for you when he's ready he needs your trust back Hales." He explained.

"You're right I'm so mad that I left in the first place, but it was incredible Luke being on stage singing my heart out every night." She said with a huge smile on her face remembering all the good memories.

"I'm sure it was." He said glad she was smiling again.

"It's so hard chosing the life you want when you're this young." She said looking down.

"You made the choice Haley and now you need to wait for him. If you love him that much than give him the time he needs to wait for him." Lucas said. She nodded understandingly.

"I have a question for you." She said not sure how to bring it up.

"Shoot." He said.

"Who's Allie?" She asked looking at him. His expression was surprised and a little bit sad.

"How do you know about her?" Luke asked in confusion.

"So Nathan is dating her isn't he?" Haley said. Lucas's eyes shot wide open at that thought. So obviously Haley didn't know anything about Allie.

"No Haley he's not.-" She cut him off.

"Don't cover up for him Lucas. I can't believe he's already dating some I don't know whore he just met!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Allie is not a whore!" Lucas defended angrily.

"I can't believe you're supporting this. I thought you were on my side Luke I'm your best friend!" She cried.

"Listen to me Haley. Allie isn't dating Nathan not even close, but even if she was if that's what he wanted to do than I can't stop him and make him be with you again." He said looking right at her.

"So who is she?" Haley asked. Lucas sighed.

"She's our sister." He said. Haley looked confused.

"I don't understand." She said.

"It's a long story, but Dan and my mom slept together about 16 years ago just once and she got pregnant. When Allie was born my mom gave her up for adoption and she's been living in Charlotte her whole life, but her adoptive parents died and her dad's friends who are lawyers found mom and brought the information to Allie and she came here last weekend." He said in one breath knowing this story was too long to pause for. Haley's mouth dropped.

"Wow." Was all she could manage to say.

"I know I had no idea she even existed until she showed up, but over the few days she was here I sort of got to know her and she's great." He finished with a small smile. Haley didn't know what to say.

"I'm shocked at Karen she wouldn't do that." She said shocked.

"I never thought she would either, but she did. Dan doesn't know about Allie and I want to keep it that way." He said.

"So the people who adopted her died?" Haley asked for clarification to Lucas's story.

"Yeah this past March. She's been living in a foster home since then. She said she never would have come if Richard's friends and co-workers didn't bring her the information on mom." He explained.

"Is Richard her adoptive dad?" She asked.

"Yeah he was a lawyer Richard Valmont and her mom was Veronica Valmont the model." He said.

"I have heard of them. I can't believe she's been in Charlotte all this time." Haley said still not believing all of this.

"It was a lot to take in." He admitted.

"Nathan knows her to then." She said thinking about when he said she was his family.

"Yeah they clicked instantly. Her personality is a lot like mine, but it's also like Nathan's. She wasn't even here a full 3 days and I don't know it felt like we both knew her. She's pretty easy to get along with. I mean given the situation she was very brave coming here." Lucas said.

"She was. Is that why Karen came back early?" She asked.

"Yes we called her on Sunday and she was back by Monday to explain, but I really don't want to get into that." He said hoping she wouldn't push for details.

"Okay how close did you guys get? Nathan said that you and Allie were the only family he needed." Haley said looking up at him. That surprised Lucas. When Nathan told him what he said he didn't mention Allie.

"I didn't know he said that to you. He just told me that you were at his house and he said you weren't his family." He said. "Like I said the situation was really weird. We got pretty close though which is strange given the circumstances. We're Scotts though we connected almost immediately right after she introduced herself."

Lucas finished a little surprised that he already felt so strongly about her. He always wanted a little brother and sister. When he found out about Nathan he was happy until he realized what a dick he was. None of that mattered now since they were friends. Finding out he had a sister just made him excited.

"That isn't normal Lucas." Haley said.

"I know, but you weren't there Hales. You would like her if you knew her." He said.

"Why did she leave?" She asked.

"She has a life in Charlotte she goes to school and I'm sure she has a ton of friends. She said she just wanted to get some answers from mom." He explained.

"Only in Tree Hill right?" She asked laughing laying down.

"Seriously I don't think enough goes on here." He joked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Valmont!" I heard on the other side of the door. It was Trish banging and she was pissed about something.

"What do you want?" I said irritated when unlocked the door and opened it.

"It's your day to do the dishes. They're pilling up in the sink so get your ass down there and work!" She demanded. I rolled my eyes and shut the door on her. She opened it back up immediately.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said with my back to her.

"Look I know that you've never had to work a day in your life with rich and famous parents, but they're dead and they can't buy you out of anything here so I'll say it again get down there and work!" She yelled as she slammed the door on her way out. I stayed still. It wasn't that I minded doing dishes I really didn't. I hated the way she abused her power to make us work.

I put my music in my pocket and walked down there. She was right the dishes were piling up. They were on the counter and you couldn't even see the sink hardly. My song changed and I had to laugh at the song that came on next. 'It's a hard knock life for us.' From the movie Austin Powers in Goldmember was playing. Even though it wasn't the version from Annie the irony behind it was too much. I quickly changed it again.

The dishes took me almost an hour to finish. I didn't take any breaks I knew I'd get yelled at if I did so I just kept going until I was done.

"Wow I never thought I'd see this." I heard from behind me. I froze instantly. Any good thoughts I had were gone the only thing that replaced them was fear. I could hear them laughing. The sick sound that made me feel disgusting inside.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"What are you doing here?" I asked not turning around.

"Aw is that any way to greet your favorite boys?" Jack asked and I had to refrain from shuddering.

"Come on baby we haven't seen you in so long." Patrick said coming closer. I felt him put his hands on my waist and I turned around to push him off.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I hissed.

"Still feisty I like it." He said and tried to put his arms around me again.

"I said don't touch me!" I yelled and pushed him away as hard as I could.

"What's going on in here?" Trish said angrily when she came in.

"Oh nothing we found her and we were just saying hi since we haven't seen her in so long." Patrick said smoothly. I looked at her and she was buying it. I wanted her to kick them out.

"Allie you're done in here if you guys have to be here take them to your room." She said and walked out.

"You heard her Allie take us to your room." Jack said smiling.

"No get out." I said calmly.

"Don't be difficult Allie." Patrick whispered and stepped closer.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with Kristen and Britney?" I asked not caring I just wanted them gone.

"We're meeting up with them later. We wanted to see you." Jack said.

"I don't want you here. Leave me alone." I said moving past them. I heard them follow me upstairs I ran to my room and tried to lock it, but they were too fast and they pushed past me.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

"I'm looking for Allie Scott." Nathan said when he reached the front desk. Trish looked up from her magazine noticing a very attractive guy standing there.

"There's no one here by that name." She said sweetly. Nathan furrowed his brow before realizing no one would know her as that.

"I meant Allie Valmont I need to talk to her." He said. Trish raised her eyebrows surprised. This girl in the past week has had lawyers come talk to her, then the two good looking boys who showed up about 10 minutes earlier now this guy? Until last weekend not one person ever even asked about her.

"Valmont is here. She's up in her room. Thrid floor fifth door down on the left." Trish said in a bored tone leaning back in her chair.

"Thanks." Nathan said and headed towards the stairs. He honestly doesn't know what possessed him to come here. It's been a week since she left and he was sad. No one can expect him to just forget that he has a sister. He knew Lucas felt the same way. He came to talk to her about maybe coming back to Tree Hill so she could get to know him and everyone else.

Obviously if she agrees then he'd have to talk to everyone about it. Lucas and Karen especially. He was still shocked thinking about her story. If his mom wasn't in rehab and Dan wasn't out of town visiting his parents than they would both probably know by now that she was there. Nathan stopped on the third floor and found her room. He stopped when he heard voices coming from inside.

"Nice place. I think I liked your other one better." Patrick said looking around. Jack made himself comfortable on my bed. I would burn the sheets and blankets later. I stood by the bathroom door. At least I had my own bathroom.

"How have you been?" Patrick asked. I looked at him disbelieving.

"You both are unbelievable. I can't believe after everything you've done to me that you would just come here and try to be friendly and act like nothing happened." I said in frustration. Of course that only earned a laugh from them.

"Allie you're overreacting. So we broke up big deal." Patrick said shrugging it off like he didn't do anything wrong.

"You fucked my best friend while we were still dating!" I yelled in anger. I hated thinking about it. I wasn't in love with him but to some degree I did love him because I didn't know any better.

"Don't be dramatic Allie." He said. "Besides it took you all of what 15 minutes to get over it and you were already fucking Jack." He said harshly taking a step towards me. My eyes widened and I looked at Jack.

"That's what you told him?" I asked in disbelief.

"That is what happened. I explained that you were hurting to I comforted you and it just sort of happened." His smile grew bigger as he said that last part and I wanted to scream.

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"No that's not what happened!" I said my voice growing with every word.

"Look I know you want all of us to feel sorry for you, but lying and saying that I did something that I never did is wrong Allie." Jack said getting up and coming towards me standing with Patrick. I shook my head and moved away from them.

"You know what you did." I said in an even voice which surprised me considering I was about to lose it.

Hearing all of this confused Nathan. He didn't know if it was time to go in or if he should stay to find out what really happened. He had an idea, but he didn't want to believe it until it was confirmed.

"I didn't do anything that you didn't want to do." He said coming a little bit closer. My back hit the wall opposite side of the door leading out into the hallway.

"I didn't want to do anything I tried to get up and you threw me on the bed you asshole you raped me and you know it!" I screamed at them.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

"No I didn't you lying bitch!" Jack said angrily and grabbed me pulling me towards him.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. The door flung open, but none of us noticed.

"Allie you were just pissed that I had been cheating on you. Now you're lying because you don't want to admit that you're noting but a cheap whore." Patrick said harshly. As soon as he finished that sentence Nathan tackled him to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that again!" Nathan screamed punching Patrick in the face. He stood up and kicked Patrick in the stomach.

"It's what she deserves. In the same night she fucked both of us." Jack said throwing me on the ground. I hit my head on my desk and black out for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes again I saw both Jack trying to pull Nathan off of Patrick, but he wasn't strong enough. Nathan kept punching Patrick while threatening him.

"Get off of him!" Jack yelled punching Nathan in the face. He didn't even go down he got off of Patrick and turned towards Jack.

"You." He said fiercely pointing at Jack. He moved away from Nathan, but this room wasn't that big. Jack tried to push him and Nathan caught his arms shoving him onto the wall.

"You hurt her." Nathan said tightening his grip on Jack's neck.

"No I didn't." He choked out. Nathan let one arm drop and he punched Jack in the jaw. He heard as the bone cracked, feeling it as he broke it punching him again.

"You will never touch her again!" Nathan yelled as he released Jack so he could punch him in the stomach. Jack doubled over and Nathan grabbed him by the back of his head and brought his face up to his then punched him again. He fell to the floor and Nathan kicked him in the ribs.

"If you ever come near my sister again I swear to god I will fucking kill you!" He said in a hush whisper as he leaned down towards Jack. He put one hand around his neck again.

"Do you understand me?" He said cutting off his breathing squeezing harder. All Jack could do was nod. He couldn't breathe enough to talk.

"Good." Nathan said dropping his head as he laid on the floor. He turned towards Patrick who was struggling to get up. Nathan was in his face in a second shoving him on the adjacent wall to the one he shoved Jack on.

"The same goes for you. I won't let either of you hurt her again in any way." He promised giving Patrick one more shiner by punching him in the face as stepped back as he fell to the floor like Jack had.

My head was throbbing and my vision was blurry. Nathan turned around and ran over to me.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts_

"Oh god Allie are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked in a panic.

"Should we call an ambulance?" The thirteen year old named Mandy from next door asked. She and a few other people had been standing there watching Nathan beat the shit out of Patrick and Jack.

"Um No." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked worriedly. I nodded softly.

"Trisha won't be happy about this." Mandy said.

"It was well deserved." Nathan said darkly as he put his hand softly on my hair.

"You better get out of here quickly then. She ran to the store before you charged in here so you should leave now before she gets back." Mandy said thinking quickly. My eyes kept closing when I was trying to keep them open. My head was still throbbing and all I saw now when I opened my eyes was Patrick screwing Kristen. Then I'd close my eyes and try to open them again and I saw Jack on top of me listening to him threaten me about if I ever told anyone about this how he would kill me. I started shaking.

_My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"Allie can you hear me?" Nathan asked running his hand on top of my hand gently through my hair. He sounded far away. I could barely feel him, but I knew he was right there.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

"Can you pack her a bag?" I could barely make out who was talking. I think it was Nathan asking someone.

"Sure." She said.

"Allie come on open your eyes." He begged. I tried, but they were heavy. I wanted to. Reliving all of these memories was about to rip me apart. I started shaking harder.

"Allie please open your eyes." His voice was panicked. I took a shaky breath and won the battle opening my eyes slowly. I blinked a few times and saw my big brother's relieved face.

"Thank god." He said. At some point he had put his arms around me, but I couldn't feel anything except my rapidly beating heart.

"What are we supposed to do with these guys?" Mandy asked setting a bag down.

"I don't know they'll wake up soon can you make sure that they get out of here?" He asked her.

"Uh yeah I guess I'll stay in here until they wake up and make them leave." She said looking at them. I had to continue to blink a few more times before realizing where I was and what had just happened. The left side of my face and head hurt. When I remembered why I fought the urge to get sick.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Thanks." He said in appreciation. Nathan put both of my arms around his neck before putting one arm under my shoulders and the other under my legs. He lifted me up as he stood up. My arms started to slip, but I caught them and tightened my grip around his neck.

"Here's the bag." Mandy said handing it to him.

"Thank you again, I'm Nathan." He said as he started walking.

"Mandy." She introduced. "Is it true are you her brother?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said in confirmation as he carried me into the hallway with Mandy following us.

"She never mentioned any family. We all know about her parents, but she didn't say anything about siblings." She explained.

"It's a new found sibling relationship and it's a very long story." Nathan said. My eyes started getting heavy again and I actually thought I might sleep.

"Oh well I should get back upstairs. Are you ever going to bring her back? Trisha will notice and then she'll call the cops if she doesn't know where Allie is and then they'll have to come investigate and it'll be a big mess." Mandy said. I felt Nathan sigh.

"Yeah eventually I'll have to bring her back to get her stuff can you just say she's staying somewhere else tonight?" He asked. My head felt heavy as I relaxed and it fell back. Nathan noticed and tensed.

"Allie stay with me." He said as he shifted me in his arms. I opened my eyes and looked at Mandy.

"I thought you hated me." I said quietly.

"If I hated you I wouldn't be covering your ass for Trisha." She said with a small laugh. I tried to smile and it was forced.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." Mandy said.

"I've gotta get her out of here thanks Mandy." Nathan said and I heard him open his car door.

"Allie are you okay?" He asked as he leaned in to fasten my seat belt. I didn't want to talk about it. Depending on how long he'd been there before he came into my room he most likely heard something I never wanted him to know. As soon as I realized that I began to shake again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

"What's wrong?" He asked. My eyes flew open and I looked into his worried expression. I inhaled deeply a few times trying to calm myself down. My eyes clouded over again as all my thoughts became overshadowed with numb and empty memories.

"Allie please talk to me." Nathan begged. His eyes were almost too much they were very intense. I exhaled sharply as my aching body still shook with fear. I was afraid my dad was going to come back for me and abuse me to death. I was afraid Jack would come and find me to rape me again. I was even more afraid that now I had someone who acted like they truly cared about me they were going to realize that all the other people in my life were right. I was a mistake. And he would leave.

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"I have to get you out of here, but I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me right now." He said cupping my chin to look at him.

"I'm fine." I said out of habit. If I thought it long enough I would convince myself I was fine. Then I would be able to convince him to.

"Allie please.-" He tried.

"Lets just go please." I said showing a little vulnerability. He stared at me for another second before nodding and shutting the door. He sped out of Charlotte as fast as he could. We were both silent. I had no intention of talking to him about anything. Despite the fact he saved me in there I still didn't even know him that well. The connection he and I had with Lucas didn't occur to me right now. It was strong though I could actually feel his worry radiating off of his body. It didn't help that his thoughts were all over the place.

'I should've killed those sons of bitches for hurting her.' He thought enraged. I looked at his hand gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were bright white.

'I can't believe he raped her.' He thought sadly. I bit my lip softly. He had heard and now he knew. Nathan looked over to me hearing that and my mind automatically shut down. My entire being was completely empty right now. I had gone from non stop shaking to being still.

"Allie." Nathan said knowing what I was doing. My jaw clenched.

"Don't shut me out." He said softly looking at me. I was looking straight ahead. I wouldn't look at him.

"Come on talk to me." He continued. My eyes were fixed on the road I was only lightly breathing my walls were up and they weren't coming down. Nathan gave up after another minute and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we passed the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign I didn't feel what I felt the first time. I stared at it wondering if he was taking me to Lucas's house. I didn't want to go there. Karen was there and she wouldn't want me there to. It didn't matter that she said I could call her mom or if she could go back she would keep me. None of that mattered it was just another empty promise.

We pulled up to a very nice house. No other cars were in the driveway. Nathan got out of the car, but I stayed still. He opened my door and undid my seat belt. I had a deathgrip on my bag that was on my lap. Nathan moved his hands to pick me up and the sudden contact made me jump. He moved back looking sad.

"Sorry." I said numbly. He ducked his head in again and scooped me up into his arms like before. He kicked the door shut and walked into his house. I got a good look around and noticed it was huge.

Nathan started up the stairs and I was about to protest saying I could walk. I didn't want him to have to carry me up a flight of stairs.

"You're not that heavy don't worry." He said answering my thoughts. I kept myself shut down and just nodded. He opened a bedroom and I knew it was his room. It smelled like him and there were pictures of rappers and bands on his walls. I liked it. He set me down on his bed.

"You can sleep in here I'll be in the guest room down the hall." He said.

"Um thanks." I whispered looking up at him. He understood and wasn't going to make me talk about it.

"Always." He said half smiling. I wanted to break down and cry right there, but I didn't. I attemped another forced smile back and laid down. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts before going into his bathroom and brushing his teeth. I stayed still in his bed. I felt bad like with Lucas. They shouldn't be giving up their rooms for me. I could go in any room just to hang out all night. It wasn't like I'd be sleeping. I sat up and quickly changed before he came back into his room. How awkward would that be if he walked in while I was changing?

The door opened and he was dressed in what he'd be sleeping in.

"So if you need anything I'll be here don't hesitate to ask for something." He said walking towards the door. I nodded laying down getting under the covers. His bed was very warm.

"I appreciate it Natie." I tried to joke. It earned a small smirk.

"No problem Allison." He said opening the door. When it shut I reached into my bag seriously praying that she put my iPod in there. Thank god she did I put turned it on and did my usual routine. Laid there for hours listening not thinking, not moving, just me and the music.

Nathan couldn't sleep. Something horrible happened to Allie and even though he heard her say it he needed to know what exactly happened. He was too worried. She wouldn't talk to him, somehow and he didn't even know it was possible she shut her entire form down. The whole car ride he desperately tried to get a read on her and it was like she wasn't even there.

He needed her to be alright. Despite the fact they hadn't even known each other for more than a week she was his sister and he was worried about her. He tried again to listen to her thoughts and when he did he heard song lyrics. She was listening to music. Unless she fell asleep listening to it she was awake. Nathan got up rubbing his hands over his face. Since he could get such a good read on her it was like he was listening to the song to. He'd never heard it before. The lyrics were sad. He knew that those lyrics meant something to her. That only proved him right about something being wrong.

As he approached the door he tried to be quiet he didn't want to startle her. She'd been hurt and he probably couldn't hear him. He opened the door.

I knew Nathan was coming. He was beyond worried about me. My song was almost over and right as he opened the door the one song I hated more than anything came on. It held such a horrible memory for me. It was the song that was playing while Jack raped me. 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. I wanted to turn it off to not think about it. It all came back to me hitting me like a thousand bricks in the stomach. I couldn't breathe my fists clenched.

"_He doesn't love you." Jack said thrusting __his fingers inside me __harder beyond my protests._

"_Patrick been fucking Kristen since the night he asked you out." _

"_Please get off of me don't do this." I still begged. It was pointless he wasn't going to stop I knew he wouldn't. _

"_Shut up! I'm not through with you yet." He said roughly as he ran his fingers through my hair pulling extra hard on it as he kissed my neck. I shut my eyes tight. I had to think of something else I couldn't stand this. That's when I heard the beginning of one of my favorite songs._

"Allie what's going on?" Nathan asked as he rushed to me. My eyes were shut tight. I was reliving it. Every horrible detail. A sob escaped my throat as he Jack ripped my shirt off. It was all too much. I had surpressed this all up until tonight when they came back. Why did they have to come in and ruin my already ruined life?

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

I felt his hand on my face and I screamed. "Don't touch me!" I yelled in fear snapping my eyes open. This wasn't Nathan trying to help me it was Jack trying to hurt me again he was going to take advantage of me some more.

"I'm sorry." He said, but I didn't hear him. I backed away.

"Please let me help you." Nathan begged. I shook my head violently as the tears fell down my face.

"Get away from me." I said venomously. I wouldn't let this happen again. No one could be trusted. I clenched my fists so hard I broke the skin.

"Allie it's me Nathan." He said leaning down on the bed. He knew I didn't recognize him. I don't know how, but he figured it out that I was seeing someone else. The chorus of the song came on and that was the first time Jack penetrated me. I closed my legs harshly pulling my knees to my chest taking sharp deep breaths. I felt the bed sink down a little bit and I knew Nathan was right there.

"I won't hurt you I promise." He said gently and lightly touched my arm. I yanked it away and moved farther away from him.

"I said don't touch me." I replied hugging myself harder. My walls were crushing me the tears were about to drown me. I couldn't breathe at all anymore.

"_I'll never hurt you." Patrick promised as he handed me a little teddy bear with a heart on it that said I love you._

"_Happy Valentines Day." He said softly before leaning in to kiss me._

"It was all lies." I said intensely.

"What was?" Nathan asked slowly moving closer but not getting too close.

"Everything." I said rocking back and forth trying to stop shaking.

"Allie tell me what happened I can help you." Nathan said helplessly.

_But though you're still with me  
_

"No one can help me I'm nothing but damaged goods." I said in a shaky voice. More tears spilled over as the drowning continued. I just wanted it all to stop. I should've killed myself back when I held that razor to my wrist I don't know why I didn't do it.

"No you're not you mean a lot to me and Lucas." He said reaching out for me again. I shook my head.

"Just make it stop Nathan." I sobbed out.

"Stop what?" He asked desperately keeping a light grip on my arm.

"All of it just make it all stop." I choked out. I felt him try to stop my shaking. He was sitting right next to me. I was looking down my eyes overflowed with salty tears I couldn't look at him. I was ashamed at the person I had become.

_I've been alone all along_

"Please let me help you." He whispered slowly turning me towards him. I wouldn't look at him I just let go of my legs and threw my arms around him and continued to sob. He held me tight, but not too tight. He rubbed my back whispering comforting words. We both knew he couldn't promise me everything was going to be okay, but it felt nice to hear.

"Shh it's alright you're safe here." He said in a comforting voice. I nodded.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

"It was horrible Nathan." I sobbed. "He was so much stronger than me and all that time I thought we were friends and when I tried to get up and leave he threw me down." I choked up hanging onto him as if my life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry Allie." He said rocking me gently as I tried to stop crying.

"I screamed stop and no over and over he didn't care. I had just walked in on my boyfriend and best friend having sex and I was alone crying when he came in drunk." I had to stop to make sure my breathing patterns were normal again.

"Go on." He whispered still holding onto me.

"He called me a whore saying I had this coming and that he had been wanting to do that since I had started going out with Patrick." I finished sounding more broken than ever. My tears didn't stop falling, but my breathing was under control and I wasn't shaking as hard.

"That's not true Allie you're not a whore not even close." He said lightly kissing my temple. A light sob escaped me as I pulled away from him and his comforting hug.

"You don't know that." I said looking up at him. I didn't bother to wipe my eyes more tears would replace those ones anyway.

"Yes I do." He said.

"You don't know me Nathan." I said refusing to get too close. I already had I knew that, but I could stop it before it got too far.

"I may not know everything about you, but you're my sister and I'm going to protect you." Nathan said determined. I couldn't believe him as much as I wanted to and as much as he's already helped me.

"You can't promise something like that. Things change and people leave." I said harshly thinking of all the people who had left me.

"That's not me Allie I won't go anywhere I promise." He said looking right at me. I'd been lied to so many times why trust him?

"We're still strangers I can't trust someone I don't know. Fuck I can't even trust the people I do know." I said miserably backing up just a little again.

"I know you've obviously been through a lot. You didn't deserve getting cheated on and you never deserved to get taken advantage of like that." He finished not even being able to say it.

"They're bad people." I said quietly. "No one believed me." I mumbled.

"I do. Okay I believe you and I'm not leaving I'm going to make sure you're safe." Nathan said sincerely. He reached out lightly and gently took hold of my hand.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

"I don't know how most older brothers would handle a situation like this, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." He said giving my hand a squeeze. I stayed there a minute studying his face. He was serious. I nodded squeezing his hand back briefly before pulling mine away. I reached up to wipe my face and noticed his shirt that had tear stains on it.

"I'm sorry." I said pointing to them.

"It's nothing. You're not the first girl to cry on my shoulder." Nathan joked. I smirked a little figuring that was probably true.

"So are you tired do you want to sleep?" He asked as I was finally calming down.

"I don't." I started. "I don't sleep I c-can't." I stuttered feeling cold all of a sudden.

"Oh so you have insomnia?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. When I try to sleep I can't do it." I explained. He nodded.

"Okay so do you want to watch a movie or something?" Nathan suggested. I had to smile a little at his attempts to make me feel better. I was officially embarrassed for flipping out on him.

"Yeah sure." I said laying down as Nathan got up to turn on the TV. It had been awhile since I've watched a movie. I wasn't even sure what was out anymore.

"How about a comedy?" He asked looking through his collection. I had a pretty impressive one but there wasn't a lot of time to watch movies at the home.

"That's fine." I said needing to laugh at something. He put a dvd in and came back.

"What did you pick?" I asked eager to watch whatever he did pick out. I really didn't care I was just content being here hanging out with him.

"The best movie ever." He said with a laugh and the menu came on for Dumb and Dumber. I started laughing. I hadn't seen that in forever.

"Wow it's been awhile since I've seen this." I said still chuckling.

"Yeah I pretty much watch this once a week." Nathan said hitting play on the remote. I smiled picturing that.

"It's a classic." I said.

"Thank god you have good taste in movies other wise we might have a problem." He joked trying to lighten the mood as it started.

"I think we're good." I said seriously looking at him. He looked back and nodded understanding what I was really saying. For now I was a little bit better than before and for me that was all I could ask for.

_But you still have  
All of me_

**Haha that's all for now. Thank you so much for reading I promise to update again soon if I can get some reviews!! I appreciate them a lot. It did end up taking me a really long time to write this. I don't own One Tree Hill or Dumb and Dumber. 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.**

**xoxo Marissa**


	6. The Last Night

**Wow so I owe anyone who still reads this a huge apology!! I'm sorry I've taken a million years to update this again. School has been crazy, but I promise to make more time to write. Thank you so much to Toddntan, Jesusfreak100percent, LuluMcphee, NERDZROCK7, Princetongirl, Crazy-Kiracat39, and my most faithful reviewers ****Troyellais****lovex3, Tamarindo, and Rachtree!! You 9 are the best thank you!! Enjoy the next chapter!!**

_"Thank god you have good taste in movies other wise we might have a problem." He joked trying to lighten the mood as it started._

_"I think we're good." I said seriously looking at him. He looked back and nodded understanding what I was really saying. For now I was a little bit better than before and for me that was all I could ask for._

_But you still have  
All of me_

I glanced over at Nathan's sleeping figure and smiled a little. He was sweet to come to Charlotte and basically save my life. I don't even want to think about what could've happened if he hadn't shown up while I was alone with Patrick and Jack. And Mandy, that was strange that she was willing to help me. Normally she loves when I get yelled at or get in trouble. Maybe she heard what Nathan did and felt sorry for me. That was the last thing I wanted was sympathy, although you can't tell someone you were raped and not get sympathy.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

I appreciated her help nonetheless. I wasn't looking forward to going back there. I knew I would have to at some point. I picked up the remote and paused the movie. He made it through Dumb and Dumber and Wedding Crasher, but he finally fell asleep during American Wedding. All of these movies are personal favorites of mine so I had a good time it had been awhile since I sat back and watched movies.

I thought I should somehow repay Nathan for what he did for me last night and for putting up with my intense freak out I hope I never go through something like that again. I quietly got out of the bed and made my way downstairs. I found the kitchen and decided I should make him breakfast. As far as what I should make I wasn't sure. I looked around and almost laughed when my eyes landed on the Lucky Charms. I grinned making myself a bowl to eat quickly then making his and taking it upstairs.

When I opened the door he wasn't in the bed anymore. I furrowed my brows in confusion then I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around to see him walk out of the bathroom.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

"Oh I'm serious." I said smirking looking at the cereal.

"Unbelievable." Nathan said with a mock glare. Even though I already had a bowl I took a bite of his just to piss him off.

"It doesn't matter I'll just go make myself some I know there's plenty you thief." He said with a fake angry voice. I laughed lightly.

"Actually I made this for you. I got up and thought I could try to repay you for last night and I came up with this lame idea." I said lifting the bowl to him. He looked at it then to me.

"You can have it I'll make my own and you definitely don't need to repay me." Nathan said smiling slightly. I was still a bit uncomfortable with him knowing so much about me. We got so close so fast I thought it was best to maybe slow it down a little bit.

"Please take it." I said with pleading eyes. I saw him grin a little then he took the bowl.

"Fine if it'll make you feel better." He said playfully rolling his eyes taking his first bite. I grinned at him.

"Thank you for everything." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No problem I'm glad I got you out of there." He said taking a seat next to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it could have been bad if you didn't." I said quietly remembering hitting my head and wondered how bad I looked.

"Your black eye will heal pretty soon if you want we can make up a story about how you got it." He answered my silent question continuing to eat.

"That's still weird that you can read my thoughts." I said ignoring what he just said.

"It definitely is I never thought in a million years I'd have a little sister and become psychic or whatever in the same week." He said laughing. I joined him.

"Who all knows about me now?" I asked when we stopped laughing. I heard him sigh thinking about it.

"I think besides the guys at the river court and Karen, Peyton, Haley and Jake know too." Nathan said finishing up his breakfast.

"I figured it would be all over town by now." I tried to joke.

"I don't think it is. However when my parents find out most likely all hell will break loose and the entire town probably will." He said honestly putting the bowl on the bedside table. I nodded thinking that when Dan did find out he'd probably be mad that it was kept from him. Or maybe he won't care.

"I guess all secrets can't be kept long." I said with a hint of bitterness quickly shutting out every single secret I still had. I would keep all of that a secret for as long as possible. Nathan looked at me knowing I was doing what I did in the car the night before.

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, _

_I'm fine_

"You're hiding things from me." He said knowingly.

"There's just things I'm not ready to tell you yet." I said immediately. It was true I couldn't even begin to think about some of the things I've experienced that I didn't want him to know.

"I understand." He said after only a few seconds. "I don't want you to feel pressured to talk to me if you're not ready it's fine." Nathan said.

_But I know it's a lie_

"Thanks I don't feel pressured I think you know I'm not great with talking and after last night I'm kind off emotionally exhausted." I said honestly.

"It's cool I'm not great with talking emotions either that's why when I came in here you scared me so much." He muttered quietly. I felt bad he had to deal with me. I went off on him I've never had that bad of a breakdown except for the night it happened.

"I'm sorry Nathan." I said seriously. "It wasn't fair for you to find out the way you did and after I saw them it all came back after I tried to push it out for so long and I just broke down." I finished not really knowing how else to explain it.

"Don't apologize you went through way too much and after keeping it you were bound to let it out at some point. I'm kind of glad I was here to comfort you even if you didn't want me to at first." He said shrugging.

"I did want you to I was reliving it and it came back all at once it was far too much for me to handle by myself so I really appreciate you pushing back while I was freaking out." I said nudging him with my shoulder. Normally I don't like body contact but he and I were on a whole new level of understanding so I was a bit more comfortable with it. Not entirely, but better.

"Like I said it wasn't a problem those two deserved getting their asses kicked for hurting you." He said with an arrogant smirk. I matched his nodding.

"I definitely appreciated that and as far as my evidence from last night maybe I can cover it up with make up." I said thinking of a way to avoid lying and talking about it all together.

"Sure, but I don't have any make up for you to cover it with." Nathan said examining it. I almost flinched at his touch, but I didn't. Getting used to gentle touches would probably take some time.

"What about your mom?" I asked when he dropped him hand.

"Yeah we can look for some of that…" He trailed off not knowing what it was called.

"Foundation." I finished for him smiling. He nodded.

"Right foundation." He said nodding with me. I laughed he was such a boy.

"Well now that you know what it's called lets try to find some. I'd rather not have to lie to anyone about what happened so if I can cover it up for the next few days it will go away and it can go undiscussed." I said standing up.

"I get it I won't tell anyone about what I learned I'll let you tell Lucas or anyone when you're ready." Nathan said standing up.

"Am I going to see anyone else while I'm here?" I wondered out loud. We haven't talked about me staying or going.

"Of course why do you want to go back?" He asked. I shrugged. I had to at some point. I couldn't hide out in Tree Hill forever.

"Not really but all my stuff is there and the rules say you can't be out for more than a few days at a time and even then you have to let Trisha know where you are and what if Jack and Patrick tell someone what you did to them?" I asked getting a little scared they might go to the cops or something. If they did I could tell them that Jack raped me, but there's no evidence from that. I frowned.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be_

"You should stay here it's a lot safer here for you and if they tell someone I'll deal with that you don't need to worry. No one knows you're here and if you call can't you stay?" He asked.

"I guess but I do have to go back." I said dreading that day.

"I'll take you so you can get your stuff and move the hell out of that place." Nathan replied. I almost smiled at the thought of living somewhere else. Anywhere else than that place.

"Oh yeah where would I move to?" I asked. It almost seemed like he had some sort of plan.

"Here you could get to know us and we could get to know you and you wouldn't have to be around all those horrible people who put you through so much pain." He said softly. Nathan was probably the sweetest guy I'd ever met no one cared this much about me.

"There are lots of papers to be signed usually no one can leave a foster home permanently without getting adopted and what about school?" I asked wondering if he had thought that far ahead.

"I have thank you very much." He said again answering me. "Tree Hill High could use someone like you." He smirked.

"Someone like me?" I challenged.

"Yep you've got attitude which is why Brooke will love you and because you're a cheerleader already you won't even have to try out. You would be guaranteed on the squad." Nathan said knowing his little plan was beginning to come together.

"I still haven't been adopted I can't move out of there." I said knowing that one would have to be seriously thought through.

"Well, we could talk to Karen and if you're not comfortable with that maybe I don't know, I could adopt you even though that would be weird if it gets you out of there then I'll do it." He said sincerely. I looked into his eyes seeing he was serious. That made my heart swell a little bit. I still thought we had to slow this relationship down, but if he could get me out of Charlotte forever I wasn't going to complain at all.

"Wow you would do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I said last night I would protect you and getting you here will do that so yes I would. But you would still have to only think of me as a brother not your dad." He said with a small grin. I nodded.

"Just one more thing for me to thank you for." I said matching his grin.

"It's just what families do." He said nonchalantly. I laughed.

"Maybe we should wait before we start making that kind of commitment." I said still in awe that he would go to such lengths for me to be safe.

"I know that would be a huge step since we've only known each other for like a week." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks though." I said lightly punching his shoulder. "Now lets go raid your mom's bathroom for some make up." I said enthusiastically.

Nathan followed me out the door pointing where to go. Once in the bathroom I opened the top drawer hesitantly. This wasn't my place to look through someone's drawers and personal things. Where was his mom anyway?

"Hey Natie where is your mom?" I asked. "You said she would be coming back to town, where is she?" I asked glancing over at him looking behind the mirror. He stopped moving and stared straight ahead. I think my question really upset him, I immediately felt bad.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled and kept looking. I nodded a little hurt he didn't feel comfortable talking to me. I definitely wasn't someone who pushed people to talk. Especially, when that was always the last thing I ever wanted to do, but he knew a huge secret about me now. I didn't know anything about him. Of course I only met him one goddamn week ago. This was so fucked up.

_The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

"I found it." Nathan said. He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said quietly and began applying it to cover up my pain. I noticed him looking at me as I did it.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically continuing to make sure nothing looked different.

"I think it's just your color." He joked. I chuckled lightly.

"All done." I whispered to myself and handed it back to him to put away. I held my gaze on him for another second wondering where his mom was. I figured she was most likely a decent person since her son is. She's best friends with Karen who stabbed her in the back. Hell maybe she and I could be friends.

"Ready to go to Luke's?" He asked.

"I should probably change." I suggested looking down at my pajamas.

"Oh sure." He said walking out and waited down stairs. I went back to his room and put on a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I had my iPod in my hand thinking how unfair it was that he knew a lot about me and I didn't know anything about him.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

"Why won't you tell me where your mom is?" I asked walking into the living room where he was watching TV.

"It's not something I enjoy talking about." He said not looking at me. I rolled my eyes. Okay if I was emotional in front of him and talked to him about personal shit he was going to do the same for me. I wanted to get to know my big brother.

"You think I enjoy talking about getting raped?" I asked upset. My hand involuntarily clenched around my iPod. His expression met mine.

"I know you don't." He said softly. I shook my head back and forth. Oh no I wasn't going to let him think he really knew me if I didn't know him.

"No. You don't know me. We just met we don't know each other." I said defensively. God why did we have to ruin the joking around mood we were in. I just had to be curious about him. But damnit he was talking about fucking adopting me. You have to know someone before you do that.

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. _

_You're fine  
But I know it's a lie_

"I'm trying to." Nathan said honestly standing up.

"Well you don't." I said darkly. And just like that my walls were back up. If he was going to shut me out I was going to do the same.

"Don't shut me out Allie." He said. Of course he knew what I was doing he just knew me so fucking well already.

"Don't shut me out Nathan." I said loudly. He couldn't do that. Worm his way into my life and not let me do the same.

"I'm not." He yelled defensively.

"Yes you are!" I yelled back. This was stupid we shouldn't be fighting.

"I don't shut myself down like you I just don't want to talk about the fact she's gone because of me!" Nathan yelled vulnerably. I stared in shock. What could he have possibly done to make her leave?

"I should've helped her get out a long time ago. She's been miserable with my dad for a long time, but I just ignored it concentrating on my own life not caring what she went through." He said sitting down and putting his head in his hands. I bit my lip for a second before going to the couch sitting next to him.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be_

"I'm sorry." I said thinking about putting my hand on his back, but choosing not to. I wasn't good with comfort, not like he was.

"Dan used to be such a good dad. But when I started loving basketball he became a controlling and manipulative jerk. He pushed me so hard I almost started hating the sport I loved more than anything. My mom wasn't happy and I didn't do a damn thing about it." He whispered lifting his head up to look at me.

"I don't know what to say." I muttered honestly. "I don't know either or them, but I am sorry she's not happy and that Dan controlled you." I said honestly. This would be much easier if I had been around for longer than a few days to know what the whole history is. I knew a lot, but not too many details.

"It's fine. I acted like a typical teenager. I rebelled by getting married and moving out. After that I concentrated so hard on Haley I ignored them both as much as possible." He said with a sad laugh. I didn't need to know Haley to figure out that when she left it broke his heart.

"All I can think to say is sorry." I started. "Truthfully Nathan I don't know you and you don't know me. We've all jumped into this idea of being a big happy family, but it's not that easy. You can't just adopt me while you, Lucas, and me become best friends and learn every single thing about each other. The whole situation is screwed up and I have a feeling your mom deserved better than getting cheated on." I finished looking down still feeling so guilty I was the result of that. She would've gone her whole life not knowing her husband was disloyal.

"I know, but getting to know you seemed like the perfect answer. I love my mom and she could be crushed when she learns the truth, but at the same time she's never been one to hold a grudge." He paused and I let him take a second before continuing.

"I can't let you in all the way yet, despite the fact I already feel very connected to you. And I know that sounds backwards from what I said last night and the way I acted, but it's always been hard for me to open up to people. I meant every word I said though. I will protect you from anything and I won't leave." He said determined. I nodded tearing up a bit. I couldn't help it. I knew if someone else heard what he said they'd be confused, but I understood perfectly. I felt the exact same way.

_The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

"Okay I won't make you talk about anything." I said after a minute. "It's the same for me. I can't just tell you things, but after some time I think I'll be able to handle it."

"I can only imagine what you could tell me." He said. "After last night it makes me depressed and pissed off thinking about all the things you have been through and the things you aren't telling me you have been through."

"In due time Natie we'll let each other in." I said giving him a small smile. This was the only real heart to heart I've ever had with anyone and it felt good. My feelings were kind of off at the moment.

"She's in rehab." Nathan said letting me in.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"She's addicted to pain killers. My mom used them to numb herself off because she was so unhappy." He said looking sad.

"At least she's getting help." I said trying to be a little optimistic. Again I've never done the comforting thing before.

"Yeah she'll be out soon and I'll look after her better." He said nodding his head.

"Good." I said placing my hand gently on his shoulder for just a second then taking it off and put it in my lap.

"That was another thing I wasn't expecting." He said grinning.

"Yep this whole week has just been full of surprises hasn't it?" I said smiling trying to make him feel better. He laughed and I felt better because I was successful.

"Most of them were good surprises." He said bumping his shoulder against mine. I nodded knowing what he was referring to as the bad surprise.

"So now that you and I have officially had our first sibling fight and emotional break downs along with make ups are you ready to go see Luke?" I asked thinking getting out of this house was a good idea. I was still pretty exhausted but I think it was best that Lucas knew what Nathan did.

"That's brave of you to tell him." He said answering my damn thoughts once again.

"That's getting super annoying." I said playfully glaring standing up.

"Trust me I know." He said pushing me forward lightly as we walked out the front door.

The car ride was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Once again Nathan and I reached a new level of understanding and that was going to make things a little easier. We both got out and walked up to the door. Like all the other times Nathan walked in without knocking, I followed him inside suddenly very nervous if Karen was here.

The last night away from me

"Hey Luke." He said walking into the kitchen clapping him on the back.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said turning around and seeing me in the process. He stopped and looked at me for a second and I was afraid he was going to be mad I was here.

"Allie." He said smiling walking over to me.

"Hey Lucas." I said suddenly happy. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I was able to stay in it longer than the other two without getting uncomfortable.

"This is such a surprise what are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I went and got her." Nathan said sitting down.

"You did? When?" Lucas asked sitting next to him.

"Last night I drove to Charlotte." He said keeping all the information tucked away for me to explain.

"What made you do that, and why didn't you tell me I would've gone with you." Lucas said looking from him to me as I sat down on the chair I sat in on the first night.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight_

"It's better you didn't." I said and boy it was true. If he had been there for my breakdown it would have been worse I can't do that kind of thing in front of more than one person.

"Why?" He asked looking at me. I thought it was now or never I just had to say it.

'Good luck.' Nathan thought sincerely smiling at me.

"Good luck with what?" Lucas asked looking at him. So the whole mind reading thing was still working with him too. God that was going to be a difficult thing to get used to.

"I was raped." I said bluntly trying to push away the ache in my chest as I said it. I wasn't going to relive it again.

"What?" Lucas whispered looking at me with his big blue puppy dog eyes. I'd never be able to lie to those eyes.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be_

"Back in March right after my parents died." I explained. "Long story short I was at a party with my boyfriend at the time Patrick." I stopped to keep from throwing up.

"And basically that night I lost my virginity to him, and thirty minutes later I walked in on him and my best friend Kristen having sex. I was upset so I went into another bedroom and that's when Jack came in and raped me." I said trying to keep it together. Nathan had the same look in his eyes he had last night while I bawled. It was protective and sad all mixed in one.

"Those guys you said played basketball?" Lucas asked and I remembered mentioning them at the river court.

"Yeah I dated Patrick for 6 months and he was fucking Kristen for 5 and a half of them." I said averting my eyes. I didn't want pity. Suddenly I heard Lucas get up and go towards the door. I looked at Nathan who looked as confused as me.

"Where are you going?" I asked when he opened the door.

"I won't let them get away with this." He said angrily. I hurried and stood between the outside and him.

"Please don't it's okay." I tried to explain.

"No it's not!" He cried upset.

"Luke man, come on." Nathan said pulling his arm.

"Please go back inside." I pleaded pushing him backward lightly. He saw the look in my eyes and walked back to the couch.

"They need to pay for this Allie." Lucas said through clenched teeth. Nathan sat next to him prepared to grab him if he tried to take off again.

"It doesn't matter I've had a lot of time to think about it and I don't want to anymore. I don't want trouble and I don't want to talk about it, but I thought you should know." I said shutting the door and going back to the chair.

"I'm so sorry Allie." Lucas said looking at me. I knew he was being genuine.

"I know thank you. It was bad and it hurt." I said looking away from them ignoring all pain that I felt. "I'm trying to put it behind me and now that you know I think I can start doing that."

_The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

"I wish you would tell the cops or something so Jack could get punished for it." Luke said resting his chin on his fists still angry.

"I never told any adults but my supposed friends didn't believe me. And last night they came to the foster home at the same time Nathan did and it got ugly." I said glancing at Nathan remembering being pushed down and hitting my head. Lucas looked at him.

"What did you do?" He asked. Nathan shrugged trying not to think about it.

"I overheard her fighting with Patrick and Jack and when she mentioned getting raped I barged in and he had his hands were all over her. I kind of lost it and beat the shit out of both of them." He said quietly. I was grateful for the protection; I didn't want him to get in trouble for it.

"Damn now I really wish I was there so I could have helped." Lucas said shaking his head.

"It was the first time since school has been out that I'd seen either of them." I said.

"It's not right he shouldn't get away with this." Lucas said leaning back.

"Its too late there isn't any proof and I think Nathan scarred them for life." I mumbled leaning back as well.

"Didn't anyone see you do that?" Lucas asked him.

"A few people on her floor. Mandy helped out and said she would make them leave." Nathan said looking at me.

"I think she probably held her word." I said.

"Who is Mandy?" Lucas asked.

"This girl who lives in the room next to me." I said. I didn't want to think about what she's doing every night in there with her 15 year old boyfriend.

"What about the woman who owns the place?" He asked.

"She was at the store so that timing was good." I tried to joke but none of us laughed.

"I can't believe this." Lucas said.

"I know it's a lot to take in." I said crossing my arms.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucas asked. I smiled at him in appreciation.

"No, but thank you." I whispered. Everything right now was so overwhelming. Too much has happened in a short amount of time.

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why_

"I just want to protect you." He said smiling. My throat momentarily closed up and flashbacks from last night consumed my mind. He and Nathan were definitely the best people I had ever met. I stood up and hugged Lucas like I hugged Nathan last night. For a few short moments I clung to him like he was my life.

_The last night away from me  
Away from me_

**Hey so thank you to all the beautiful people who still read this. I love you all so much!! Please please review I love them! =) 'The Last Night' by Skillet. Amazing song!!**

**Xoxo Marissa Davis**


	7. Don't You Forget About Me

**Hello to all my loyal readers!! I hope you don't hate me for taking so long to update. There's no excuse just busy and I wanted to get this chapter up before finals. I hope you all love it.**

"_I just want to protect you." He said smiling. My throat momentarily closed up and flashbacks from last night consumed my mind. He and Nathan were definitely the best people I had ever met. I stood up and hugged Lucas like I hugged Nathan last night. For a few short moments I clung to him like he was my life._

_The last night away from me  
Away from me_

"Wow I'm sorry for the emotional breakdown." I said backing up away from Lucas and sitting on the other couch. So it's official since being here I've become one of those teenage girls who cries all the time. That's not necessarily a bad thing just not a typical me thing. But it was good that Lucas and Nathan knew. There was a lot that they still didn't know, but in time I'm sure if we stayed like we are then I could tell them.

_Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh..._

"It's okay I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me." He said emotionally. I nodded not letting myself cry again.

"So where's Karen?" I asked obviously trying to change the subject. And I wondered how she would react to me being here again.

"She's at the café." Lucas responded. I remembered the file that Frank and Bill gave me said that she owned her own café. I thought that was pretty cool she had her own business.

"I'm still upset with her for not telling me about you until now, but I've always been proud of her for not taking Dan's money and making it on her own." He said and I didn't even comment on the fact he read my thoughts when he said that.

"That is great she started her own business." I said. I couldn't help but be upset that she gave me up, but I had a little bit of closure now that we'd met. I bet she didn't anticipate me coming back here after out talk last week.

"Do you want to go there and see her maybe get a bite to eat?" Lucas asked. I thought for a second before responding. I wasn't sure if she'd be okay with me ambushing her at her place of work.

"At the moment you're my main concern not her." Lucas said answering my silent question.

_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "Sure we can go I won't eat because I've already had breakfast." I said glancing at Nathan who smiled at me.

"Lucky Charms?" Lucas guessed with a smirk. I nodded. "Of course."

"Are you okay with going now or do you want to wait a few minutes?" He asked. My whole form got a warm feeling at his intense sincerity. I knew he was talking about my confession from a few minutes ago, but he respected the fact I didn't want to talk about it.

"We can go now are you ready Nathan?" I asked standing up. He got an uneasy look on his face but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Oh you know what we can wait if you don't want to go now." Lucas said realizing why Nathan wouldn't want to go. I of course had no idea why he wouldn't want to go.

"Haley works there." Nathan said looking at me. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to he knew I understood.

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

"It's fine we can wait." I said. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to be put in an uncomfortable position.

"That's nice of you, but you know what I should be there for you during this and I won't let my situation with Haley ruin you talking to Karen so yeah lets go now." Nathan said getting up.

"Are you sure because we can wait or if you don't want to go…" I said trailing off but the expression on his face told me he wasn't changing his mind.

"Then lets go." I said trying to be optimistic. I kept doing that, but I wasn't an optimistic person by nature.

_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby  
_

We all rode in Nathan's car to Karen's Café. We kept the talk to what song was on the radio we weren't in the car long enough to really get into the tough subjects I think at this point all of us were tired. I was tired by every meaning of the word.

"Did you sleep last night?" Lucas asked from the front seat. Apparently seniority ruled for shotgun so I was in the backseat.

"Sorry Allison that rule doesn't change for anyone." Nathan rubbed in my face while he was driving. I stuck my tongue out at him before answering Lucas's question.

_Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me_

"No I didn't sleep last night I had a bad breakdown telling Nathan and after me and him watched movies, but he couldn't keep up and fell asleep." I said flicking the back of Nathan's head.

"Sorry I was tired after hearing all of that, but I made it through two movies so give me some credit." He said glaring at me through the rearview mirror.

"Keep your eyes on the road Natie I won't let you be the death of me." I said bossing him around.

"Oh don't even I'm a great driver right Luke?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked down and didn't answer.

"Right Luke?" Nathan demanded and Lucas started laughing.

"I'm sorry Nate but you were in a racecar accident." He said and my eyes widened hearing that.

"Are you into racing Nate?" I asked surprised for some reason he didn't seem like the type to me. I heard him sigh and immediately assumed this was one of those things he was going to wait to tell me about.

"No I'm not. My uncle Cooper drives racecars for a living and after Haley left me and Lucas went to visit him and he let us race and I crashed the car…thinking about Haley." He said keeping his eyes focused on the road in front of him. He was just like me last night I don't know how the roles got reversed so quickly and now I was the one pumping him for information.

_Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down_

"Wow I'm sorry." I said quietly. I didn't want him to think I was giving him sympathy but that was so sad.

"Isn't it?" Nathan asked knowing what I was thinking.

"I don't want to act like I know the situation because I don't, but I can be sure that she's sorry for what she did since she came back for you." I said hoping that might make him feel better.

'Nice try.' Lucas thought knowing what my intentions were.

"Yeah well you'll get to meet her right now." Nathan said pulling into the parking lot of the café.

"Here we go." I said light heartedly. I knew that seeing her would probably go to Nathan's head a little I wanted to try to be as supportive as possible during this.

"This isn't about me Allison it's about you stop worrying about how I feel." Nathan said throwing his arm around my shoulders and leading me through the door.

_Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down_

"Well that's a perfect example of you not taking your own advice. I feel the worry radiating off of you." I said poking him in the ribs looking up at him. His arm was still around me and when I looked to the left and saw Haley James giving me a surprised death glare I made myself get out of his grasp quickly.

"Allie what's.-" He started and I thought with lightening speed, 'Haley saw your arm around me and got jealous I don't want her to be mad at me before I even meet her.'

Nathan's eyes turned and met with Haley's. His expression was upset, hurt and filled with pain. I looked at Lucas immediately feeling protective again of Nathan.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhhh.....  
_

'She hurt him worse than he's ever been hurt before.' Lucas thought looking back at me.

'I can imagine.' I thought back.

'You know it's stupid on both of your parts to gossip about me when I can hear you.' Nathan thought looking away from Haley to us. We were standing side by side at the counter.

_Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security_

"I don't know what you mean." I said innocently trying to play it off. That earned a small smile from Lucas and Nathan.

"Uh huh whatever." He said messing up my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haley was still looking at me. I was obsessed with her music so if I wasn't related to her husband or soon to be ex husband I didn't know, then I would probably ask her for her autograph.

"Should I introduce myself?" I asked them turning my back to Haley who was cleaning tables.

"I'll do it." Lucas volunteered looking towards the back.

"Is she back there?" I asked referring to Karen.

"I don't know I'll go back there after I introduce you to Haley." Lucas said smiling at Haley. I didn't turn around, but I was sure she probably smiled back at him.

"I'll go with you to introduce her." Nathan said.

"Okay." Lucas said and led the way over to Haley. I was again nervous to meet someone who's so important to both boys even though she was glaring at me when I walked in I still wanted her to like me.

_Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

"Hey Hales." Lucas greeted and I saw both his and Haley's eyes light up as they hugged. I always thought boy and girl best friends were the cutest thing ever. It was so Dawson and Joey and I loved them together.

'Shut up Allie.' Lucas thought as he turned around.

'Sorry.' I thought back to Lucas and Nathan.

'Don't worry about it.' Nathan thought.

"Haley I want you to meet my sister Allie." Lucas said holding his hand out to me. Hesitantly I held onto his as he pulled me right in front of her.

'You're doing great with the affection thing.' Nathan thought and I quickly turned around and grinned at him.

'You really are.' Lucas agreed through his mind and I grinned at him also.

_Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me_

I saw the shock on Haley's face. Nathan had mentioned that she knew I existed, but like everyone else she probably never thought she'd meet me after I went back to Charlotte. I saw her eye mine and Lucas's hands then her eyes travelled to Nathan standing behind me in a protective stance. I just realized that having these two around would be like having body guards.

'You bet your ass we'll be your body guards.' Nathan thought and gently put his hand on my shoulder. I involuntarily smiled trying not to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you Haley." I said as nicely as possible. I wasn't gonig to be fake with her I was going to be polite. This was probably really weird since she's known Lucas forever and she just found out her best friend and husband have a long lost sister. Had I mentioned yet how fucked up this whole thing was?

"Yeah you too Allie." She said extending her hand being polite like I was. I shook her hand with my left one since my right one was still in Lucas's grasp. I was getting a lot better with the affection thing I didn't even tense up when Nathan touched my shoulder.

'They won't hurt you.' I reassured myself knowing that they would hear that, and simulatniously Lucas squeezed my hand while Nathan squeezed my shoulder. I swear these boys were twins.

I gave Haley a smile, I was still in awe because she went on tour she was a celebrity who I saw in concert, and I swear if she hadn't left Nathan and hurt him I'd be falling over her telling her that I loved her music. Lucas took that initiative after an awkward silence fell upon us.

"So Hales Allie saw you in concert and when I told her you were my best friend she got really excited." Lucas said knowing that bringing up the tour didn't bother Nathan as much anymore. Nathan was hurt by her actions, but still proud at how she'd come with her music. A smile broke out onto Haley's natural beautiful face.

"Oh really?" She asked like she couldn't believe it. I nodded vigoriously.

"Yeah in Charlotte I was first in line to buy tickets, and the show was amazing I bought your poster that night and it's on my wall at the foster home." I admitted with a small smile.

"Wow that means a lot thank you." She said genuinely.

"It's true me and my friends..." I trailed off thinking that they weren't my friends at all but kept going not going into detail about that. "We love your music your voice is so beautiful." I said honestly. It's true I loved her song with Chris Kellar, but the ones she did by herself really got to me. I saw her eyes sparkle as I complimented her talent and she blushed a little bit.

"Thank you Allie." She said bashfully and for a moment I didn't see the girl I watched sing her heart out on stage a few months ago. I saw a teenager who was modest, but seeing her eyes earlier when Nathan walked in hers held pain in them too like his. It must have been hard for her to choose between her husband and her dream.

'I'm not taking her side I swear.' I thought hoping Nathan was tuned in. I heard him chuckle lightly.

'I know and I agree it must have been hard, but I chose her over High Flyers so I gave up my dream for her and she didn't do the same for me.' He thought sadly. 'And why didn't I see that poster when I was in your room?' Nathan asked through his mind.

'You were a little busy I don't think you took the time to look around my room while you were beating the shit out of those boys.' I thought back asnwering his question.

"Do you know where my mom is?" Lucas asked having heard mine and Nathan's little chat. I forgot that Haley was there for a second so that was another weird silence where she didn't know that we were actually communicating.

_As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away_

"She's in the back washing dishes I'm supposed to take care of the tables and go back there when it's time for her to cook something." Haley said with a little laugh. She was uncomfortable and rightfully so. Nathan hadn't said a word he was just standing there and now that I had told her I loved her music there wasn't much left for me to say and she was most likely wondering why I'm here again, but she wasn't asking so I wasn't going to volunteer that information.

"I'll tell her we're here." Nathan said and left us. So his first words were his departure words.

"You and Nathan look a lot alike." She commented watching him walk away.

"I guess I can thank Dan for that." I said shrugging. I still didn't know him and only heard bad things so I wasn't in a hurry to meet him. He would most likely freak out when he finds out he's had a daughter for almost 16 years.

"Good old Danny." Lucas joked trying to ease the awkwardness of this whole meeting. Haley smiled at his attempts and I did too.

"So you were only in town a few days last week right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah did Lucas fill you in about why I was here?" I asked figuring he had told her some stuff. Haley nodded indicating he had told her some information.

"I'm sorry about your parents dying." She said sincerely. I forced a smile at her.

"It's okay I never felt like I belonged in their family anyway." I said waving it off.

"I think you're brave for wanting to meet your real parents and taking the initiative the find them." Haley said looking right at me and I knew she was being real. She had kind eyes and I felt like if I told her my life story she wouldn't judge me on the things I've done. Of course I was still getting to know Nathan and Lucas and I wasn't ready at all to tell them everything so thinking that about Haley was odd.

_Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you call my name?_

"Thanks I think I wanted closure and I was curious." I started and she nodded in understanding. "It was nice of Karen to come home immediately after Lucas called her." I commented.

"Karen is more of my mom than my actual mother so I mean it when I say she's a good person." Haley said looking up and smiling I turned around and saw Nathan coming from behind the counter.

"She's coming I think she needs a minute to process that you're here again." He said.

"I get it. Again out of the blue I show up and it's all crazy." I said off handedly.

"That's not true I went and got you it was my idea to bring you back here you didn't ask me to." Nathan explained and Haley's eyes grew wider.

"You went to get her?" She asked him. He looked at her and nodded. I guess he was giving her the silent treatment.

"Remember when I told you about her and said that she was living in a foster home?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Yeah you told me her adoptive parents died so she had to live there and those lawyers gave her information on Karen." Haley said.

"Well I told you how we got close while she was here and I know I kinda missed her." Lucas said putting his hand on his chest grinning at me.

"Psh just kinda?" I joked.

"Just kinda." He said agreeing with my joke.

"Anyway Nathan felt the same way and wanted to get to know her so he went to get her. I didn't know he did it until this morning when the two of them showed up at my house." Lucas explained.

"On impulse you went to Charlotte last night?" She asked Nathan.

"Yep and I'm damn sure glad I did." He said confidently. I was damn sure glad he did I could have been horribly attacked if he hadn't been there. I had to rid my mind of those thoughts. I felt Lucas squeeze my hand again.

"Allie." I heard from behind me and I knew it was _her._ We turned around and saw Karen walking up to us. I heard Haley gasp when she saw me and Karen standing in front of each other.

"They look so much alike too." She whispered to Lucas.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently hugging me. I wouldn't let go of Lucas so I hugged her back with one arm. Of course I lied answering her question.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said pulling away.

_I say :  
La la la..._

"I'm a little surprised to see you." She said smiling taking in my appearance. "Not that I'm not happy you're here I am."

"Thanks I got back last night." I said glancing at Nathan.

"Did you miss this place after a week?" She asked trying to joke. I smiled slightly at her attempts.

"I _kinda_ did." I said emphasizing kinda mock glaring at Lucas and started laughing.

Like the first time she met Allie Karen was overwhelmed by her beauty. She was the combination between herself and Dan and she was a real sight to see. Seeing her right now holding hands with her brother and standing next to her other one she smiled.

"Did you take a cab here like before?" Karen asked looking at me. I liked that we were the same height we were on the same eye level.

"No Nathan got me." I said refusing to think about why it was so important for us to leave last night. Her eyes immediately went to Nathan's and hers showed gratitude.

"I'm glad your back." She said returning her glance to me. "Maybe we can spend some time together and you can fill me in on your life." Karen suggested. I was taken back by her interest in me. Wasn't she curious as to why Nathan had come to get me? Although I thought it was sweet she wanted to spend time with me.

"I'd like that." I responded knowing I would keep the details shallow telling her what she wanted to know.

'When do you want to bring up you staying here permenentley?' Nathan asked. I saw Lucas break out into a smile.

'You're staying here permenentley?' He thought. I nodded answering him.

'If I can find a place to stay if that's alright.' I thought and he nodded telling me it was alright.

"What's going on?" Karen asked noticing our silent nods but no words were being said. My eyes always became a little bit unfocused when I communicated with the boys through our minds. I blinked them back into focus and right as I was going to answer the bells on the door chimed indicating someone was here.

"Well well well." He said standing tall in a designer suit wearing that menacing smile. Karen, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan's eyes all widened looking at the man with dark hair exactly like Nathan's and mine.

"I never would have thought I'd see all my children in the same place like this." Dan Scott said turning his lips upward knowing that the next few minutes would be very interestng now that his daughter had finally come home.

_When you walk on by...  
And you call my name..._

**AHHH okay so that was the end of that chapter. I hope you all loved it and I'm sorry I don't update this ever it's hard getting the inspiration to write it the way I see it play in my head. Please leave a review I'd really appreciate it. Things will be interesting since it appears Dan already knew about Allie. 'Don't You Forget About Me' By Simple Minds.**


	8. Easier To Run

**Hey best people in the world!! I'm back again apologizing for not updating sooner. It's hard keeping up with three stories but since its summer I'm going to try my hardest to update more often. Thank you so much to Long Live Brucas, Naley4ever323, Rachtree, Tamarindo, and lastly Missfit101!! Nothing you have pushed for this chapter thank you!! =)**

_"Well well well." He said standing tall in a designer suit wearing that menacing smile. Karen, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan's eyes all widened looking at the man with dark hair exactly like Nathan's and mine._

_"I never would have thought I'd see all my children in the same place like this." Dan Scott said turning his lips upward knowing that the next few minutes would be very interesting now that his daughter had finally come home._

_When you walk on by...  
And you call my name..._

Everyone around me stood frozen still. It didn't take a genius to figure out who this man was. Dan Scott was standing in front of all of us grinning like he knew something we didn't. And maybe my hearing was off, but I'm 99 percent sure he said _all my children in the same place like this._ That's including me since he was particularly staring at me. But then of course the million dollar question is how the fuck did he know I was his daughter? There was some resemblance but no one would know by seeing me for less than one minute.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

I glanced at Karen and she had fear written across her face. I was wondering why she'd be afraid of him. The boys said he was manipulative but never mentioned Dan ever physically hurting either one of them. Then again I never mentioned it when my adopted dad did it to me.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

'What?' Nathan asked with his mind. I tensed.

'Shit.' I thought. 'Nothing.' I thought quickly shutting my mind down immediately. Nathan grabbed my other hand and I knew he wouldn't leave that alone. I did not mean for him to hear that. It was bad enough he knew I was raped I didn't want him knowing everything. At the moment we had more important issues to deal with.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

"What do you want?" Lucas demanded not hearing my thoughts about my dad. I looked at him and he just looked pissed off. Dan gave a short laugh.

"Didn't anyone hear me when I first walked in?" He asked. "I wanted to see my kids here together. How cute you're all holding hands." Dan said pointing to my conjoined hands with Lucas and Nathan's. I bit my lip out of nervous habit. Normally adults didn't intimidate me and I would have some smartass comment, but I was speechless. How did he knew who I was?

"How did you know they were here?" Were Karen's first words since her ex boyfriend walked in. I looked at her again and she didn't show fear anymore she masked it with anger and shock. Yes, we were all shocked at this point.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

"I have my sources." Dan winked. Nathan's hand involuntarily squeezed mine as Lucas ran a hand through his hair with his right hand. The three of us looked like a united front standing here side-by-side holding hands.

"What sources?" Nathan venomously asked. I guess that everyone here really hated him. Well if I can't understand what having a shitty dad is like I don't know who can.

"Karen did you really think that I wouldn't know you were pregnant?" He asked incredulously. Karen stared at him with uncertainty in her eyes. She couldn't even answer his question. This man had some strange power over everyone.

"What makes you think I'm yours?" I asked trying not to show how nervous I was. Dan smiled.

"Look at you?" He asked gesturing to me. "If anyone saw us together they would know we were father and daughter."

"But walking in how could you know?" I asked getting a little annoyed because he wouldn't tell us what the hell was going on. Haley hadn't even uttered a sound since he walked in.

"A little birdie told me that my beloved ex was having my child about 16 years ago. And since then I always kept an eye on Karen and when she gave you up I kept an eye on you too." He explained. Nathan's jaw clenched, the color in Lucas's face drained, Karen's mouth fell open and I didn't even bother looking at Haley while I just stared wide eyed at my _father._

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

"You followed me?" Karen asked as the anger was surfacing. Before Dan could even respond she added, "And you followed Allie? That's sick! You don't know her." The bitter bitch inside me almost laughed at the irony of that comment. At this point I liked Karen more than Dan, but she didn't know shit about me either.

"You never gave me the chance!" Dan yelled earning stares from the customers eating. "You just threw her away to the highest bidder when you had her never letting me have a say in anything if it hadn't been for Keith I wouldn't know she existed!" He exploded. Lucas tensed at the mention of Keith and Karen looked heartbroken.

"He told you?" She asked disbelieving.

"It slipped out once when he was drunk." Dan said. "You know he could never hold his liquor well."

_Flashback_

"_Big brother why am I not surprised to find you at the bar." Dan commented walking up to his drunken older brother. _

"_Oh Danny I have nothing to say to you." Keith said taking another sip of his whiskey. Dan sat next to Keith._

"_Why that hurts my feelings." Dan said sarcastically before ordering a scotch. "Seriously what brings you here?"_

"_The fact that you messed up everything again. That's what brings me here." Keith responded coldly. Dan looked at his brother in confusion._

"_Normally I would pass the attitude off on the fact your life is miserable, but how exactly did I ruin everything?" He asked taking a drink really wondering what the answer was. _

"_You and your selfish son of a bitch self couldn't leave her alone could you?" Keith asked rhetorically ordering another drink. _

"_Leave who alone?" Dan asked getting impatient. He wouldn't mind the games any other time, but this was different. _

"_Karen." That one word tore them apart years earlier when Dan decided to leave her and Lucas behind to play basketball. _

"_How is the knee injury anyway?" Keith asked disinterested._

"_I can't play anymore." Dan said indifferently. "Back to the subject what do you mean I couldn't leave Karen alone?"_

"_You know what I mean." Keith said downing his drink. Dan had an idea he was talking about his night with Karen in New York but he wouldn't admit to anything._

"_No I don't." Dan said. Keith had had enough he hit the counter top of the bar in frustration._

"_You cheated on Deb with Karen!" He said angrily. "In New York where you took Deb's money to start a new dealership and you slept with Karen destroying her again." Keith finished glaring at his brother. _

"_She told you." Dan stated. He was surprised assuming she wasn't going to mention it to anyone because he hadn't intended to._

"_She's pregnant." Keith said drunkenly burying his face in his hands. Dan was sure he hadn't heard his brother right. _

"_What?" He demanded jerking Keith's arm up so he would sit up. _

"_You got her pregnant." Keith stated. "Again." He added disgustedly. Dan felt his world shake. _

"_Wh-what do I do?" He wondered out loud. Keith laughed humorlessly._

"_Exactly what you did last time with Lucas. You leave her the hell alone." Keith warned before throwing his money down and stumbling away from his younger brother. For once in Dan's life he listened to Keith and stayed away, but made sure that he knew how the pregnancy progressed. When he learned that she was giving the baby up for adoption he made trips out to Charlotte for business and to check on his daughter. As she grew up he hired someone to look after her. Dan did all of this without telling Karen knowing it would make her angry. After all he just wanted her to be happy._

Present

"I can't believe you used to go to Charlotte to spy on her." Lucas said angrily. Part of him couldn't help but be a little bit jealous. All his life he never had Dan's attention and all throughout Allie's life he wanted to know her and he paid attention to her even if she didn't know it.

"I had to make sure the people Karen stuck her with weren't drug dealers or child abusers." Dan snapped. My eyes clouded over and I felt Nathan tense. He heard my thoughts earlier and now I was screwed.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

"You had no right to do that!" Karen walked right in front of him glaring.

"She's my daughter and I'm taking her back." Dan said towering over her.

"No Dan you can't." Karen said backing up slightly. I felt the boys panic beside me.

"She's not going with you." Nathan said with certainty. At this point I wanted to take him up on his earlier offer to adopt me. I wanted to be with someone I could trust I wanted to be somewhere I felt safe and I felt that way with Nathan. I didn't know Dan, but finding out he's been watching me all this time all about destroyed me. Did he know anything that happened to me?

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

"That's not your choice son. She's only your half sister." Dan said moving past Karen to stand in front of me.

"Allie." He said with an unreadable expression. I wanted to know what his motives were. If everyone thought he was a bad guy there had to be reasons. He abandoned Lucas, he cheated on his wife, he made Nathan and Deb's life a living hell by riding him about basketball.

"I'm Dan Scott, you're father." He extended his hand out to me. I didn't know what to do. Should I shake his hand? I felt both of the boy's hands tighten their grasps on my hands. I couldn't shake his hand even if I wanted to.

"I'm Allie used to be Valmont now Scott I guess." I mumbled looking at him. He bit back a smile and dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry about your _other_ parents. Your dad was a hell of a lawyer and your mom was quite the model." He complimented. I just nodded in confusion.

"So you've been watching me my whole life? Like what from a distance, that's so creepy." I said staring him down. If he wanted to be apart of my life why didn't he stop Karen from giving me up.

"I took those business trips and got information about what schools you were enrolled in what kind of people you hung out with. Stuff like that I didn't spy on you just kept my tabs to make sure you were okay." Dan admitted. I stared at him incredulously. He obviously did a shitty job on the research part. The people I hung out with and the parents who weren't around to raise me were all terrible people.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

"Who told you that I was back in Tree Hill?" I asked.

"Those lawyers who gave you the information about Karen are good friends of mine. I knew once your adoptive parents died you might get curious about your real ones so I gave them the information about Karen. When they gave it to you I knew it was only a matter of time before you came here to meet her." Dan said matter of factly.

"You know Bill and Frank? Did you know Richard?" I asked. I don't know why he didn't ever just tell me who he was.

"I only met Richard once. Bill and Frank I knew better. They know who I am they are the ones who have been keeping track of you since your parents died and before that." He said. I had no idea any of this was going on. I always figured when I saw Bill and Frank and they asked me about my friends or school I thought they were just being polite because they worked with my dad. Or other dad. At this point I was emotionally distraught.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
_

"Did they tell you where I've been living since they died?" I asked making sure he knew the shit hole that child services put me into.

"Charlotte Foster Homes aren't exactly the Four Seasons, but I knew once you came here you'd stay." He said confindently.

"I don't even know what to say." I said honestly. He nodded like he understood. I didn't want him to understand. No one understood the stress and emotional damage that all of this was going to do to me. I was already empty and broken now I'm confused and I'm getting a headache.

"It's a lot to take in but you'll adjust to life here. I've been waiting a long time for you to come home." Dan said and it sounded sincere. I looked at everyone around me and they all had defensive expressions.

"This isn't my home." I said emotionless. "I don't have a home."

_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_

"You do now." Dan stated as Bill and Frank walked in.

"Allison I'm so happy you like it here. We knew you would." Frank said. I refrained from rolling my eyes at him for calling me Allison. "I'm Frank Stanley and this is Bill Higgins." He introduced.

"All my life you've been in contact with my real father and you just watched me for him?" I said still in shock.

"Richard was our great friend, but Dan here well we went to college together. When he reached out and told us who you were we had to help him." Bill explained.

"I can't believe this." I said ripping my hands from Nathan and Lucas's rubbing them over my face.

"We do miss your parents but we had to get you out of that foster home." Frank said with what I was sure forced sincerity. At this point my usual great read on people was shutting down. I just wanted to sleep. I knew I couldn't though.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

"Now that everyone is all caught up I can take you home with me." Dan said smilling. I looked up at him.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Karen jumped in for the first time in the last few minutes. I think she was processing everything that Dan had said.

"Yes I am she's my daughter." He said with authority.

"She's my daughter!" Karen said heatedly.

"You gave her up now I want to take care of her." Dan said trying to stay calm though I could guess that was difficult for him.

_It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)_

"She didn't come here for you. I know I've made lots of mistakes in the past but I want to make up for them. Now that she's back I want to know her." Karen said her voice on edge trying to be strong.

"You didn't want her. How do you think that makes her feel?" Dan asked with a voice of pure ice. That shook me. He was right. It made me feel horrible knowing she didn't want me.

"I wanted to keep her away from you." Karen explained.

"You did the same thing with Lucas and he turned out just fine. You didn't give him up." Dan pointed out glancing at my shocked expression.

"It was different I wanted her to have a good life and I never wanted Deb to find out what happened between us." Her voice was on the brink.

"There's no excuse Karen. Keith told me to stay away from you and not get involved I figured you would raise her like Lucas and I would run into them from time to time and I would know what was going on in their lives like it was no big deal. Once you decided to give her up I had to know that she would have a good life, obviously since her mother was selfish." He retorted. "Her birth certificate reads that her name is Allison Nicole Scott."

"I knew her parents would change it to Valmont. I didn't think it mattered what the certificate said." She shuddered. Dan was winning this battle. I wasn't sure if I had a choice in where I went, but at this point I just wanted to feel safe and wanted.

"She's coming home with me to the house that I share with Deb and Nathan." Dan said with certainty.

"I won't let you take her from me." Karen barked. It felt good she was fighting for me, but I've had almost 16 years of abandonment depression to completely wipe out any good feelings I had at this moment. Being here with everyone was starting to fuck with my head.

_It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

"I'm leaving with her. Lets go Allie. Nathan you should come to show her around." He said heading towards the door with Bill and Frank.

"You can't do this. Can he take her from me?" Karen asked Frank and Bill.

"Legally since her adoptive parents are dead you two are her automatic guardians. The woman Trisha North who runs the foster home has been notified of Allie's move here." Frank said to Karen before turning to me. "You'll have to return there and get your stuff to bring back here."

I blinked a few times as the room started slowly spinning. I couldn't stay focused. This whole day has been one fight after another or one dramtic and traumatizing revelation. Now my parents were basically fighting over me when they gave me up in the first place. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and helpless. I hated being weak but at the moment I felt sick.

"Allie, what's wrong?" Were the last words I heard before I was consumed by darkness.

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

**Hey sorry for the lame ending. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Also I'm letting you know I don't know anything about the legal system when it comes to adoption and what happens if the parents die. I made all that up so please just go with it. LOL and if anyone remembers Bill and Frank from the first chapter they gave her the info on Karen and sort of started this whole thing. Thank you so much for reading please review!! 'Easier To Run' by Linkin Park. =)**

**xoxo Marissa Davis**


	9. Going Under

**Hello! I'm back and so sorry it's been so long! School is starting on Tuesday and I am trying to update all my stories before I go back. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter it means so much! **

_I blinked a few times as the room started slowly spinning. I couldn't stay focused. This whole day has been one fight after another or one dramatic and traumatizing revelation. Now my parents were basically fighting over me when they gave me up in the first place. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and helpless. I hated being weak but at the moment I felt sick._

_"Allie, what's wrong?" Were the last words I heard before I was consumed by darkness._

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

"Allie?" I heard but I couldn't tell who it was. I felt a hand on my cheek and I wanted to flinch away but I was too weak to move.

"What did you do to her?" I was almost positive it was Karen and if I had to guess she was probably talking to Dan.

This was too much. These people gave me up when I was a baby, or at least my mom did. Then my adoptive parents ignore me my whole life and then die, now my real parents won't stop fighting over me when neither truly want me they just want me away from the other one.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

"I didn't do anything to her. I'm trying to take her home." Dan defended. The voices were becoming clearer.

"She will never be home with you." Karen's voice was cold. These two definitely had lots of bad blood between them.

"Allie can you open your eyes?" That was Lucas's concerned voice. I started to feel the weight of my body and realized I was laying on something comfortable, but my head was in someone's lap. I could hear the people around me talking, but an important voice was missing. Where was Nathan?

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under  
_

"I think she's waking up." That was Haley's soft voice. Personally as much as I love her music that girl pissed me off. She was beautiful, but she broke Nathan's heart. My stomach fell I didn't hear him so he must not be there. Why would he leave me here with these people?

"Allie can you hear me?" Lucas asked. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly sucking in a deep breath as I came back into consciousness. I felt that hand on my cheek again and I realized it was Nathan's hand. My eyes shot open to see Frank, Bill, Haley, Karen, and Lucas's worried glances.

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once_

"Thank god." Lucas breathed smiling. I forced a grin back.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked. I blinked a few more times looking around seeing I was still in Karen's Café. The place was empty and the sign said the café was closed.

"Um fine." I said unsure. I swallowed and relaxed my head looking straight up realizing that my head was on Nathan's lap. He hadn't said anything and his stare was blank.

"Natie." I whispered reaching up and touched his cheek with my pointer finger.

"Hey." He whispered back, expression still blank.

"We were all so worried." Dan said sounding sweet. I noticed Karen glare at him and kneeled down beside the couch I was on.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked sounding like a concerned mother. My head still hurt so for a moment I pretended like she was.

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_

"I remember getting ready to leave with Dan." I said thinking back to that argument with Dan and Karen. Her eyes had a sad look in them. It seemed like she really didn't want me to go with Dan. Maybe on some level she wanted to raise me like she claimed, but it won't ever excuse her for giving me up.

"You blacked out." Karen told me. My eyes got wide panicking. Does that mean I slept or dreamt? I didn't remember dreaming I honestly don't even think I was sleeping.

"How long?" I asked. I tried to conceal my worry thinking if I was indeed asleep then I might have talked and nothing good would ever come from me talking in my sleep.

"Only about 30 minutes, but still it freaked us out." She said and raised her hand to my forehead. My teeth clenched together for a second as she stroked my hair.

"You don't have a fever." She said retreating her hand and standing up. I nodded. Nathan still hadn't said anything and his mind was shut down.

_I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under_

"Allie do you want to go with Dan?" Lucas asked as his eyes begged for me to say no. He stood by Haley's side and the lawyers were behind him.

"I don't know." I muttered feeling very small. I hadn't felt this small since I had been raped. I never liked to be the center of attention and I hated everyone staring at me like this.

"I'll take good care of you." Dan said kneeling down to my level like Karen had. I didn't want to move away from Nathan even if he was acting a bit off. They were talking to me like I was 5.

"I personally don't care." I said with a bit of indifference in my voice.

"I want her to come with me." Dan said looking at Karen. She shook her head.

"I want her to stay with me." Karen said determined and thus the fighting continued. I just wanted to move with Nathan and Lucas somewhere so we could act like we did before he called Karen and told her about me.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

"You two should go and talk over there." Frank stepped up looking at Dan encouragingly and pointing to the other side of the café. He and Bill retrieved to another area leaving it with Nathan, Lucas, Haley, and me.

"You okay?" Lucas asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah." I said more sure than before. I wasn't prone to passing out like that, I just got too stressed out.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked and I knew he wanted me to say with him and his mom, and I was sure Nathan wanted that too since he practically lived there himself. I couldn't help it though I came here at first wanting to see Karen, but now that I know Dan actually cared enough to look after me even if it was in a strange way he at least cared.

"Home." I whispered and felt Nathan tense momentarily as I saw his mind flash to the night he rescued me in Charlotte. I was not referring to that place as my home.

"I hope that's my house." Luke said with a small smile.

"I'll go wherever my _parents_ decide." I said shrugging. At this point I didn't care. I had been known in Charlotte to be spoiled and get everything I wanted, but no one knew that all I've ever wanted was to be safe and loved. I didn't get that the first 15 and three quarters years of my life I didn't expect to get that now.

_So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm_

"Wherever you end up you can always come to my house and hang out, and if he forces you back to his house for the night then you can come back in the morning." I smiled at Lucas's kind words. He really did want what was best for me and that was sweet.

"Do you want something to drink Allie?" Haley asked.

"I kinda want coffee." I said trying to smile at her. She nodded.

"I'll go make you some." She said and started toward the kitchen before turning around.

"Nathan do you want anything?" I looked up from my position at him and he stared at her nodding yes.

I glanced at Lucas. 'I think you worried him a lot.' He thought and stood up.

"I'll help Hales out." He said and walked over to help her. I started to sit up, but felt Nathan's hand rest on my shoulder and held me in my place.

"I'm sorry." He said automatically. I looked up at him again and he was staring straight ahead.

"What's going on with you?" I asked quietly. I was getting a little bit worried, because he was acting like I always did before I came here.

"Are you okay?" He answered my question with a question.

"Yeah I just got stressed out and I guess I passed out." I muttered embarrassed. He rested his right hand on my shoulder and his left hand found its way to rest on top of my head.

Nathan didn't respond he just sat there. Maybe he was having second thoughts about all of this. Maybe he wanted me to leave and stop all this drama and I couldn't blame him. Maybe everyone would be better off if I left.

"Don't." Nathan spoke suddenly looking down at me for the first time.

"It would be easier." I said softly. His hand on my shoulder tightened it's grip a little bit.

"No it would make everyone miserable." He said loosening his grip after a moment.

"I hate that I started so many fights." I said regretful. I honestly didn't plan on staying I wanted to find out why she gave me up and that was it. Nathan sighed and looked across the cafe and saw Dan and Karen were still arguing.

"Those two will find any excuse to fight it's not your fault." He said and I knew he said it to make me feel better.

"I don't really want to go with either of them." I whispered. "A small part of me wants to go with him and another small part wants to go with her, but the majority wants to just get my own place and only allow you and Lucas over."

Nathan smirked at the last part causing me to do the same.

"I emancipated myself when I was 17, if you really want to you can." He told me and that confused me since I thought the house I stayed in last night was his parent's house. If he could afford that all on his own then damn.

"So you live in that mansion by yourself, like you own it?" I asked wondering what his childhood house was if he was able to buy this other one at such a young age.

"No, me and Haley lived in the apartment that I got when I emancipated myself but after that whole mess and my accident I moved back in with my dad and my mom went to rehab." He answered and I nodded in understanding.

"Okay that makes sense." I said shutting my eyes briefly wondering if I had talked while I was passed out.

"You didn't say a word." Nathan answered my thoughts in a tight voice. I looked up at him alarmed.

"You didn't snore, or talk, and you were barely breathing; we were a few minutes away from taking you to the hospital, but I made them keep you here on the couch." I didn't realize how worried he was. Then again I really didn't think I would have passed out at all so no one was prepared for that.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away_

"I don't know what came over me." I muttered shrugging. "I'm sorry if it freaked you out, but I don't think that will happen again."

"I don't know as soon as you hit the floor my stomach started hurting and I picked you up and brought you over here." He explained. "Your pulse was racing, but you were barely moving and only breathing a little. I didn't know what to do and I went into shut myself down slash panic mode. For some reason I thought you were going to die." Nathan added as an after thought while shaking his head sadly.

"I had no idea." I said in shock. Passing out wasn't normal anyone would panic in that situation.

"I overreacted obviously you're fine now." He gestured to me. "I guess after everything that happened last night I got really freaked out that I could lose you and that didn't sit well with me." I bit my lip listening to him. I was past the point of getting too attached to him or Lucas and hell even Dan since now that I met him I couldn't forget him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered patting his hand that was still on my head. "I don't have any medical problems so you don't need to worry about that and despite the drama of me being here you don't have to stress about me leaving, because I'm not going anywhere. As long as someone here wants me I'll be here." I finished looking up at him.

"You can count on that." He said with a smile, but his eyes drifted towards Lucas then to Dan.

"What is it?" I asked. I almost felt like we were past keeping secrets, but that was very far from the truth on my part. Nathan's sad eyes met mine.

"Dan has a heart condition called HCM and I got tested last year and don't have it, and neither does Lucas..." He momentarily trailed off letting that bit of information sink in. I knew where this was going. He was worried my blacking out might have something to do with this. I put on my brave face.

"I should get tested then I guess." I said trying to sound confident. "But I doubt I have it."

"I'm sure since neither me or Lucas has it you do, but to be safe I think maybe you should know for sure." He said watching me carefully as he spoke. I nodded looking fine on the outside when on the inside hearing this information scared the shit out of me. I have so much going on I don't need to have a heart problem. That would fuck my already fucked up life even more.

"After we sort out the living arrangements we can go to the hospital tomorrow or something." I said shrugging acting like it didn't affect me at all. As far as Nathan was concerned everything was fine.

_I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

"Okay and I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have told you like that after all you've been through, but when you said you didn't have any medical problems it made me think of it and there really isn't an easy way to bring this up." He said sadly.

"It's fine and maybe that means I should stay with Dan...At least for now so I can ask him about it before I know for sure if I do have it." I said thinking. "At this point neither of them seem like ideal parents, but you live with Dan so I won't be alone with him and if the offer still stands and I get comfortable enough around Karen I can go there."

"If that's what you want." Nathan said trying to smile and failing. "I'm not leaving you alone ever. Finding out he's always known about you and tried to keep tabs is a lot to take in and I'm still pissed he cheated on my mom. I don't trust him, but I'll be there the whole time."

"That's all I need right now." I said noticing that Dan, Karen, Lucas, Haley, Frank, and Bill were all coming back over to us.

"Sorry it took so long." Haley apologized handing me a cup of black coffee. I slowly sat up for the first time and blinked away the stars I saw and placed my feet on the floor so I was now sitting next to Nathan. Haley had handed him a cup also. I took a quick sip taking in the hot liquid.

"Thanks it's really good." I said looking up at her nodding appreciatively. Lucas was drinking some also and I could guess he liked his black just like me.

'Absolutely.' He thought taking a sip. I grinned noticing Nathan was too.

"So Allie Dan and I have been discussing where you should live." Karen said sounding very calm. I was impressed since she had been in a heated argument with Dan for all this time.

"Theoretically we can't force you to go with one of us." She said in a regretful tone. "So in the end it's up to you since we both want you, you can choose."

"Um well I was kind of thinking maybe I should go with Dan for now so I can learn about HCM." I said waiting for their reactions. Dan's eyebrows shot up and then he looked right at Nathan knowing he told me about it. Lucas looked defeated and worried.

'I never even thought she might have it.' He was talking to Nathan with his mind. I looked at him and Lucas's eyes momentarily watered, but like lightning they were fine again. I had a feeling something was up and was planning on finding out what it was.

"Oh Dan if you gave that to her." Karen said in distress running her hands over her face. This whole day she's been acting like a worried and concerned mother. I knew having raised Lucas she had lots of maternal instincts, but my wall was up. I couldn't help wanting to be around her, but it hurt a lot so my defenses were way up and I knew once my headache was gone I'd go back to being numb. At some point all my horrible memories came back to haunt me and I'd be nothing agian.

_I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under_

'You're hiding so much I need to talk to you about earlier.' Nathan thought and just like always when he came close to reading me or finding something out I shut my mind off. I didn't miss the look of worry pass between he and Lucas.

"I'm sorry Allie." Dan said and just like always it sounded like he meant it. "I can answer any questions you have. I don't know what Nathan told you, but you can live a long and healthy life if you have it. I'll get you the medication you need to treat it and it'll all be fine." He sounded so reassuring that if I didn't know how fake and awful people could be I would fall for it every time. I noticed Lucas tense and my mind went back to wondering what it was he was hiding. It seems that none of us are always completely honest with each other.

"That's fine thanks." I said to my dad. It was weird thinking of him like that so I would always probably know him as Dan. I was trying not to let all that's been going on affect me, but I was starting to slip and I couldn't have that.

"I'm going to the hospital with her tomorrow to get tested." Nathan said informing everyone of the plan.

"I'm going to." Lucas immediately responded.

"We all will." Dan said and he looked at Karen indicating she was also coming.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it." She said looking at me with a small smile.

"Thanks." I muttered feeling embarrassed about this and they were all looking at me again.

"Are you sure you want to go with him?" Karen asked me. In her tone you could hear her distaste for her ex.

"For now I think it's best." I said drinking more of my coffee. Dan nodded proudly. I'm assuming because he won the fight with Karen.

"We'll get your stuff and move you right in." He said looking at Bill and Frank.

"Her stuff is still at the foster home, but they expect her back to get it." Frank said and he was repeating what he said earlier before I passed out. That honestly felt like weeks ago it almost feels like another lifetime that I lived in that penthouse in down town Charlotte or that Richard and Veronica were alive. I shook my head thinking about them or that life. That life broke me and I needed a change and this was it.

"We can go whenever I have a bag that has enough clothes for right now." I said shrugging. I wasn't ready to go back there. My emotions were all kinds of fucked up right now and Nathan keeps hearing me think things that I don't mean to think. I slipped earlier and he knows something happened with my dad. I was in trouble and had to be very careful around him.

"I think today has been stressful enough for you so if you're okay with it maybe we can go later in the week to get the rest of your things." Dan offered and I nodded. That would be the best thing for right now.

"Allison are you ready to go with your dad?" Bill asked and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. I don't think people understand how much I hate that.

'I thought I was the only one allowed to call you that.' Nathan thought. For a minute I opened my mind back up.

'He has for years I absolutely despise it when he does.' And just like that it was off again.

"I'm ready." I said in a firm voice. No one would know anything was wrong, I wouldn't let them. It seemed like these people who were my _family _were taking a chance on me so I needed to do the same. Maybe attempt to be a little more open, but not too much. No matter what I couldn't let my guard down, because even though this was my family in the end they could ultimately destroy me. And after all I'd been through that would drive me over the edge and the only solution that could help me then would be _suicide. _

_I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under_

**Whoa kind of a dark ending. She's just struggling with these changes. I am only partially okay with this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise Brooke is coming back next chapter and Allie will get tested for HCM. The story will progress further so please drop a review to let me know what you thought!! 'Going Under' by Evanescence. =)**

**xoxo Marissa Davis**

BTW in this story Deb never tried to kill Dan by burning the dealership down. But this is the summer before season three that the story is taking place.


End file.
